It's My World
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: "It's My world... let it be." Tsukino Usagi and the rest of the senshis were born in the same years of the gundam pilots, but Usagi knows about Operation Meteor. But in time, destinies are revealed and their true identies are realized.... now it all come
1. One's meeting

My life, my world

It's My World.

_ _

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAMWING OR SAILORMOON!

Duo walked through the crowded hall as he spotted his friend. "HIRDE!" He ran up to her and clamped his hand on her shoulder as she whipped her head around and saw Duo's violet eyes. "Hiya Hirde, um… could you hand me the papers that Momonari Sensei assigned?" 

"DUO! No this time Momonari Sensei will notice, ask Heero, Trowa, Quatre or Wu Fei… or Rei."

Duo widened his eyes as he heard her name and began to turn red. "Rei-sama?"

"Yes Duo, Rei-sama, that new Japanese girl with black hair… purple eyes, I think?" Hirde said as she poked his arm. "Hey, are you listening?" Her eyes narrowed as she raised her hands and bonked him on his head with her book. "Duo Maxwell!" 

"Eh?" He turned to her and then rubbed his bruise on his head. "Damn Hirde, it hurts you know." 

She smiled and walked past him to her next class. "Ask her Duo." 

"Eh?" 

"Rei-san!" 

She turned around and found herself facing Hirde Schbeiker. "Hello Hirde, nice to see you, what is it?"

Hirde panted as she caught her breath. "I… Duo… homework." 

"Um… you want the homework from Momonari Sensei?" Rei guessed as she reached into her bag. "I'm surprised, you usually don't need it." 

"No… Duo… you know that guy with the cute braid?" 

"Oh… yeah him." She dropped her voice as she handed her the homework. "Take it, give it to me after you're done okay?" 

Hirde smiled and took it. "Thanks! I'll - I mean Duo will give it to you after he's done." 

"Welcome, I'll see you in Sensei Anotsu's class then?" Rei smiled as she walked to her class. 

"Class I would like to introduce you a new friend to this class. Class this is Usagi Tsukino." She smiled brightly at them as she gazed her eyes at her new class. "Now let's see where we can put you… ah right next to Relena Darlin. Relena-sama, could you please raise your hand?" 

The girl with soft brown hair and blue eyes smiled at Usagi as she raised her hand politely. "Relena will show you anything you need Usagi-chan." Sensei Momonari said as he extended his arm to the empty seat. "And if you have any questions, I'm sure Heero-kun can answer them."

"Heero Yuy?" Usagi said as she sat down. 

"Yes, you know him?" The sensei pointed to the boy with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes who sat behind her. 

"I… guess I do." She placed a hand behind her head as her elbow hit a person's head. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Usagi turned around and face Heero Yuy, who just glared at her as he rubbed his temples. 

Heero didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the board then he suddenly turned his head and stared at Usagi making her eyes widened with fright as she turned around to avoid his cold stare.

Usagi crossed her eyes and turned around. 'Fine then, don't be nice.' She thought as she felt a tap on her arm. "Heero is always like this." Relena said as she smiled at her. 

Usagi smiled back but her mind still troubled her. 'Heero…' 

"Next up, Makoto Kino and Chang Wu Fei." Sensei Shikun announced after the match between Nokoru Ijyuin and Anotsu Shun. "Could you handle him?" The sensei asked since Makoto was a girl who was going up against a guy. 

"Sure!" Makoto said as she took the fencing sword into her hands and slipped on her mask. 

"Be gentle Wu Fei." 

Wu Fei looked at Makoto with his raven eyes then to the sensei. "Humph…. I'll see."

"Ready… go!" 

Makoto held out her sword and widen her legs. "Don't underestimate me."

Wu Fei crossed his eyes and muttered "Sure…"   
"HAI!" Makoto rushed towards him blasting him with her powerful strokes and was about to flick his sword, but Wu Fei blocked everyone and was about to kick off her sword, but he met her match. She lunged towards him as she jumped into the air and spun in a semi-circle then flinging out her leg to kick him off balance. Without warning, Wu Fei fell flat onto the floor, but he quickly grasped his sword and pointed to her, but at the same time, she did the same. 

They stood in silence as the sensei dropped his mouth. "Makoto and Wu Fei, tie." 

"Injustice…." Makoto heard him mutter under his breath as they crossed paths.   
"Seriously there was no tie, you whipped his ass." Minako Aino said as Makoto walked back towards the bench where the girls sat. 

Makoto smiled as she sat down and looked across the room where the boys were. 'Wu Fei…' 

"Last pair, Minako Aino and Quatre Winner." The sensei announced as he took his seat and clipboard. "Ready…go!" 

Minako smiled at Quatre as he smiled back. She ran towards him as she raised her sword and was about to stab Quatre but he ducked out by mere centimeters. "Whoa!" Quatre jumped up as he tried to kick Minako in the stomach but with a swift move of her body she escaped the kick. She lunged towards him ready to strike, but Anotsu struck out his leg as Minako tripped over him. 

"Hai-yah!" Quatre yelled out as Minako fell on top of him. He thrust out his hands to his side as her gentle face collided with his. Quatre breathed heavily as he felt her chest beat upon his. 

"So sorry." Minako whispered as she placed her hands upon his chest and pushed herself up. 

"Oh umm… it's okay." Quatre blushed as he got up and grasped onto his sword, but Minako already held her sword in an arm's length away from him and pointed to him. "Contre."

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Minako-san, are you all right? I'm sorry that I-" Quatre started, but Minako cut him off. 

"No worries, I think Anostu tripped me and so I fell flat on my face on top of you… I'm the one who is suppose to be sorry." Minako said as she felt her face heat up. 

Quatre smiled at her. "Like you said, no worries." RING! "Got to go! See you later Minako-san!" 

'Quatre…' Minako smiled as she saw him leave through the fencing hall.

"Trowa Barton, please take a seat next to Ami Minzuno, and whatever questions you have, I'm sure I can answer them." Sensei Takaya said as he pointed to the empty seat. 

He nodded towards the sensei as he walked towards her. 'She…so familiar…' 

"Hi, my name is Ami." The aqua haired girl gave him a friendly smile said as he sat down. "If you have any questions, I'm glad to help you with them." 

"Thanks." Trowa said as he looked at her with his forest eyes.

She smiled at him before she continued with her work. Trowa stared at her for a second then worked on. 'Let's see…blue stars… luminosity… red giants…' 

"Class the homework is the following, write a report on the Hertzprung-Russell Diagram on the stars, then tomorrow you and your partner will present it. Your partner is the person you're sitting next to. This will count as 45% of your grade and it is due Thursday."

"Guess we're partners then Trowa-kun." Ami said as she gathered her things. As her calculator clattered onto the glazed floor, he kneeled down and handed it back to her. "Thanks." 

He stared at her as she took it from his hands. "Do you want to finish it today?"

"Sure why not?" He finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Meet me at the Tokyo Library between Ishikawa and Osaka streets, okay?"

He nodded as she smiled at him before she left through the oak doors. 'Ami Mizuno…'

"Ahem, umm Rei-san?"

Her crimson purple hair brushed by Duo's red face as she turned around and faced him. "Duo?"

"Oh umm… yeah thanks for letting me copy the papers." He muttered under his breath as lowered his raven cap hid his expressions. 

"Excuse me? I'm sorry what did you say?" 

He took out the papers as he handed it her. "Here, thanks for it. You really saved my ass this time, Sensei Momonari was gonna have my head if I didn't." 

"Oh, sure no problem, just try to do it next time, so he wouldn't suspect." Rei said as she took the papers from his hand then thrust it into her book bag. "I'll see you around later… Duo." 

He looked up to her violet eyes as he nodded with a bright smile. "See you…." Suddenly he felt a nudge at his shoulder as he looked to his right. "HIRDE! What are you doing here?" 

A great smiled was plastered on her face as she walked around him in circles. "Ah… so I see that someone has a crush on someone."

"WHA T? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Duo exclaimed as jumped up in the air and his braid started to go up and down. "We just exchanged homework." 

"Or rather, _you saved my ass _Duo." Hirde mocked his actions as she saw the angry expression on his face then ran for her life. 

"I'll kill you!" He shouted out with a light of giddy in his eyes. "OMAE O KORSU!" 

Her golden hair blew with the breeze as she stood in the platform outside the school. From afar, she heard the sound of loud applause as she neared the crowd and saw Heero and Relena. 

"Wow, Relena just handed a birthday invitaion."Ishigami said as she walked through the crowd. "Guess he is one of the lucky ones." Aya replied as she moved to the right as Usagi got through. 

"Why is he lucky? I'm sure she invited you too right?" She said as she saw Heero took it in his hands and… he ripped it in front of her. "WHAT?" Usagi looked at him with rage. 'How could he do that? And in front of her too!' She thought, as she was about to march up to him and teach him a lesson or two on manners, even if she didn't have any. 

As the two pieces of paper blew into the open skies, tears streamed from the crystal blue eyes of Relena as Heero lifted up his hand and whipped them off. A murmur grew within the crowd as he whispered something into her ear. "I will kill you." 

A surprised look came upon her face as he walked through the crowd, but once he spotted Usagi, he changed his direction and went towards her. "Don't think you're an exception." 

"Whoa that guy gives me the creeps." Makoto said as she met her friends when they reached the bus stop. "Heero Yuy?"

"Hey isn't that guy in our martial arts class too?" Minako said as she remembered how he used his foil to disarm Anostu in a short period of time. 

"Yeah that's him alright. I think Relena likes him or something."

"Yeah I know, but anyway, that guy already gave me the he-be-je-bees the minute I saw him." Usagi said as she stepped out into the streets and saw that a bus was coming. Suddenly a black sleek car popped up from behind and ran towards Usagi. 

"USAGI!" Minako and Makoto shouted out as Usagi felt weak on the legs and waited to plunge into eternal sleep.   
At the last minute, a blue and white motorcycle flashed before her eyes as the rider revered his engines towards Usagi. 

'TWO AT A TIME!' Rei thought as she looked at Usagi with fright. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"The rider's face was covered by the helmet but…'those eyes… where did I see them?' Usagi thought as terror filled her mind. As the motorcycle got near her, it revered slightly to the right as the rider extended his hand out and … grabbed her arm into the seat behind him, as she screamed out. "What are you doing? Let me go!" 

"You want to die!" A voice was muffled from under the helmet. Usagi looked the back of his head, and saw her reflection upon his midnight helmet. 'What the heck…' 

"Grab on and duck!" The voice shouted out as Usagi looked at him with troubled eyes and shouted over the roaring engines. "WHAT?" 

'Damn this girl is deaf.' The youth took one hand from the handles and took her hands to wrap around his waist. "HOLD ON!"

"OKAY!" She grabbed hold of his waist and leaned her face onto his back as they roamed through the streets as the black car pursued them in a race. 

  
"KILL HER!" 

"But Commander, Mr. Merquise said only to capture her." The driver said as he suddenly made a sharp left turn and 

Fury fumed from the Commander's ears as he grabbed a gun from the soldier's hand and shot up through the sunroof. As he eyed the back of the golden doll, he triggered the trig as the deadly bullet headed towards them. "Die BITCH!" 

"Commander! What are you doing? Mr. Merquise said not to kill her!" The soldier said as he pulled him from under the sunroof. 

"I don't care what Treize's boy want! I want her dead!" The commander got up through the sunroof again and pointed his gun at them as millions of bullets were fired. 

"What are you doing?" Usagi screamed out through the flying wind blasting at her face. "Hey! 

Answer me! And who are you?" 

The voice shouted out as they ducked through a low bridge in front of them. "I'm going to lead them to the forest!"

The motorcycle sped towards the Tokyo forest as they were hidden within the dark trees. The car stopped at the entrance as two men got up and searched the through the forest. "We must find her!" The commander shouted out as he clicked his gun. "Tsukino Usagi! Come out and surrender yourself before we get you!"

"NEV-" Usagi shouted out, but the rider clamped onto her mouth as blood spilled through his gloves. "Keep quiet!" 

Her eyes widen at the sight of the blood and kept her mouth shut. "Who are you?" 

"Just keep quiet and low for now." He whispered into her ear as he slowly took her hand and led her deeper into the forest. "Shhh… we must not let them find you." 

"Tell me who are you or I'm going to scream." 

"If you give our your position, you're just going to get killed by OZ, I really don't care, but under Queen Serenity's command, I must bring you to safety." The rider said as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Queen Serenity?" Usagi said as her name ran through her mind. 'She… who is she?' 

"She is your mother in your past life." The rider said as he took off his helmet as his raven black hair shone in the midnight's light. "And I'm Tuxedo Kamen." 

"Eh?" Usagi blinked her blue eyes at him with question. "You… do I know you or something?" 

"Yes you do, but in the future, I'll tell you." Tuxedo Kamen said as he got close to her, but she backed away. "I know you don't know who I am, but I'm here to restore you of your memories." 

"I… no go away!" Usagi shouted out as she bumped her head into a tree. "Go away!" 

"You want the OZ soldiers to find you!" Tuxedo Kamen hissed. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but once you get use to it, it will flow like the currents." 

"Eh? Fine you got ten minutes to explain. No more no less." Usagi crossed her arms and eyes at him. "Tick Tock Tick Tock…" 

"Fine at least let me explain in a better manner. Get on the bike and we'll go somewhere else." 

"No right here, right now." Usagi said as she sat down on the bike as she felt something wet. 

When she looked down, blood reflected her image. "You…" 

Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen collapsed onto the floor as he looked towards his arm. "Ugh…"

"Oh god, hold on." Usagi rushed to his side as she ripped off a part of her skirt and used it to wipe away the blood, "Don't move."She then used a pair of tweezers she had with her to take the bullet out. Tuxedo Kamen grimaced at the pain, but didn't cry out. Ripping off another piece of the skirt, she wrapped it around his bloody arm. "There, that should do it." 

"Arigato Usagi-san, but your dress…" Tuxedo Kamen looked at her open cleavage then turned away. "Sorry." 

Pink rushed to her cheeks as she turned to the other side. "So what do we do now?" 

"We must get away from them as far as possible, but under my condition, we can't get anywhere." 

"Yeah I mean look at your hand." She pointed to it as she ripped off another piece of it as it revealed some part of her silky underwear. "Hold on." She got up and went to her black case, and found her bandages and some alcohol. "This might hurt." Slowly she looked at his hand as scarlet blood spilled out as she dabbed some alcohol on it and placed her bandage on it. "Too bad there is only one of these things." 

"It's alright, but we got to get out of here." Mamoru said as he tried to get up with Usagi by his side. "But how…" 

"TSUKINO USAGI! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! NOW COME OUT!" 

"I know this forest pretty well, and it leads to a ocean here by a naval base." Usagi said in a quiet voice as she led him to the rocky pathway. "But there is a tunnel that is pretty dirty, but it's a shortcut. You with me?" 

His white mask hid his features, but he nodded and walked with her. As Usagi held onto his arm and with another arm around his waist, they led to a hallow tunnel with the darkness. "I think my key chain flashlight should work. Hold it." When Tuxedo Kamen touched her hand, she backed it off and dropped it into his open hand, but it fell onto the ground. "Uh-oh." 

"Hurry we gotta find it, or else we're dead." Usagi whispered as she got down on her knees and found a person lying on the floor. When she found her flashlight, she found a man in a tacky Hawaii shirt. "You…. HOWARD!" 

"Eh?" Tuxedo Kamen said as he looked down to the lying person in the tunnel. 

"Howard! Can you hear me?" Usagi cried out as she helped him to a sitting position. "Howard!" 

"Usagi?" Howard muttered from under his breath. "Hiya how's little Sammy?" 

A broken smile appeared on her face as she forced out a little laugh, remembering how she met Howard when her father was doing some trades with him. As she found her flashlight, she pressed into the button and flashed it onto his bloody face. "Howard! What happened?" 

"Nothing much can happen to me, OZ soldiers beat the crap outta me, that about it." 

"But why?" Usagi said as she ripped off a piece of her shirt and wiped some blood off his injuries. 

"They knew me as a gun- never mind." Howard stopped in the middle of revealing himself as one of the gundam developers. 

"You as a gun?" Usagi laughed out, but then she remembered Tuxedo Kamen. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, we better get out of here, before OZ soldiers find us." He said as he grabbed hold of his injured arm. 'Better not let his Howard character know my true ambition.' He thought.

"Your getting trailed by the OZ-" Howard started but a rustle of the night leaves endangered them. 

"Quick, get out of here, now!" He shouted as he pushed them through the tunnel exit and to the ocean. "I'll hold them off! Usagi run!" 

She nodded towards his direction. "Thanks Howard!" As she ran with Tuxedo Kamen, she started to feel that something isn't right… not right at all. "We should be there around now." She told him as she looked into his dark black eyes. "Are you alright now?" 

"I will be, but you wont." He said as he quickly punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the hanger. "Now you will die." He pointed a gun towards her as confusion rushed over her. 

Suddenly the gun was knocked out of his hands as a bullet shot through it. "Howard!" 

"Watch it Usagi, I knew this guy wasn't good. Get away from him!" He said as he pointed the gun at him as he watched him with his steady eyes. "OZ sent you didn't they?"  
"This is none of your concern, now if you will excuse me, I have someone to kill." 

"Not in this life, you jackass!" Usagi lunged towards him and kicked him in the torso as he stuck his torso in and kneeled on his knees. "Who are you?"

"I told you, Tuxedo Kamen." 

"Tuxedo Kamen my ass!" A voice was heard from above them. The dark figure was hidden in the night's shadow, but he jumped from the ship's top and landed onto the floor. "Now tell her who you are!" 

"DUO!" Howard shouted out as he saw his friend. "Where did you come from?" 

"OZ was launching Pieces and Cancer, but he couldn't get away from my gundam!" 

"Duo Maxwell? Gundam pilot 02? A member of the Sweepers Group? " Usagi said, surprised by how much she knew. "And the Operation Meteor…" She whispered.

Duo turned around and saw Usagi with questioning eyes. "You… how you know?" 

"I don't know, I just- AAAAAAHHH! Get off me!" Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her throat, as she looked at him with fury in her blue eyes. "What are you doing?!" 

Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he showed her his devilish smile. "Bring you to OZ." He whispered in her ear as he licked her throat. "Treize is going to have fun with you." 

"Hey! Back off!" Duo shouted out as he pointed his gun at his hand and shot the bullet. 

"Let her go!" Howard said as he shot another bullet to his leg as he released her and fell to the concrete floor. "Now get out of my sight!" 

"You have not seen the last of me yet!" He said as he vanished into the dark bushes. "Until then Usagi, my love." 

"Who the heck was that?" Duo said as he lowered his gun and walked towards the trembling Usagi. "You alright Usagi-chan?" 

"I'm just fine…" She muttered under her breath. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I want to ask you, how did you all this gundam info?" Duo said as he crossed his arms and looked at her. "Wow, what did you do? Go to a strip club?" 

Howard slapped the back of his head as he went over to them. "She was helping that "Tuxedo Kamen" character… I think he was trying to bring her to OZ." 

Usagi ignored his comment and answered his question. "I don't know… I guess it just popped into my head, now what are you doing here?" 

"I-" Duo stared but then remembered that he saw that boy, around his age, in the control room, that was about to launch missiles… to a mobile suit! "Ah-yah! I got to go! Howard, watch her!" 

"No I'm coming with you!" Usagi yelled out as she ran after him. "Wait up Duo!" 

"You know too much! Goodbye Relena!" Heero shouted out as he pointed his gun at Relena.

"Stay back, this guy is about to blow up a mobile doll!" Duo yelled out as he reached the navel base and whipped out his gun. "Hey! Hold it right there!"

"Heero? Relena-san!" Usagi gasped as she saw them. "What are you doing here!" 

"Hey! I told you to hold it!" Duo shouted out as he shot a bullet at him. 

Heero glared at him, and tried to lunge for his gun, but Duo shot another bullet at his arm. 

"Duo! Stop it!" Usagi shouted out as she walked in front of them. "If you're going to kill two innocent people then kill me first!" 

"Don't get in my way Usagi, you already know too much. If you and Rei weren't friends, I would have kill you already." Duo said to her with his glare. "Move." 

"Oops, already here? I may have miscalculated the high tide..." Duo said as he saw a gundam. 

"What's that…" 

"Crap, I can't let you see it miss, it's for your own good!" Duo took out a small capsule and threw it down the floor as a blinding light exploded. "You'd better go home now. It's for your own sake."

Heero saw a distraction and lunged for the gun, but Duo was too fast for him. 

"Hey! Back off!" 

"Duo! Stop it!" Usagi yelled out as she took the bullet and fell onto the ground. "Duo… Heero…"

"Usagi-sama!" Relena shouted out as she rushed towards her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…but Heero…" 

"That is my mobile suit!" Heero yelled out as he launched the missiles that were headed straight for Wing Gundam. 

"You stupid bastard! What are you doing?!" Duo yelled out as he shot him again, but it seems not to have any affect on him. 

"This is… the end… mission complete…" He whispered as he plunged into the midnight waters. 

The launched missiles hit Wing Gundam and Deathscythe. 'He knows about the Gundam's self-destruct system. Is he the pilot of that mobile suit?' Duo thought as he looked at the dark water. 

"Who are these people?" Relena wondered as she looked at Usagi who was rested in her arms. 

"Lt. Zechs, it seems like the gundam has destroyed all the mobile suits, including Cancer and Pieces." A soldier reported to him. 

"I see. No one who sees a Gundam ever gets away alive... I will not accept that."


	2. Idenities revealed

Chapter 2 

Chapter 2 

"Hey Ami, how was your date yesterday?" Minako asked as she sat down with her at a table during lunch. "Had fun huh?" 

"Eh?"

"You know who we're talking about… that tall, dark and handsome guy you were with yesterday?"

Makoto said when she opened up her lunch box. 

"Eh?"

"Common Ami, spill, you ditched us yesterday to go with that guy to the library remember..." Rei added. "So… how was he?" 

"Eh? Oh you mean Trowa-kun? We just went to the library to finish up our science report on the stars diagram…its really amazing how an American and Danish people work together and found out how stars are really like…." 

"AMI! We didn't ask you about the scientists, we were asking about how your date was!" Rei said. 

"Eh? There was no date. Two students working on a project, that's it." Ami said as she searched around for Usagi. "Hey have any of you guys seen Usagi lately today?" 

"Come to think of it… no I didn't." Makoto said as she looked around the dinning hall. 

"Meat ball head is probably in detention because she talked too much." Rei commented. 

Suddenly Anostu, a friend of Relena, ran up to the four girls, "Usagi… hospital… Relena… Heero… Duo…" He panted as he said it. "Come with me… Federation Naval hospital."

"DUO?!" Rei gasped as she dropped her fork onto the floor and shot out of her seat. 

"Let's go!" Minako said as she grabbed her book bag case. 

"So I see that we are constantly always one step behind them aren't we Zechs?" 

On the view screen, "Their true objectives are still unclear to us, but if you want to take the chance, I suggest you watch in the Mediterranean Sea."

"Maybe its time for us to give a little help to the Federation Armed forces." Treize said as he looked at his rifle he was holding. 

"We could send the Middle East Aries Unit… but considering the obvious difference in the Mobile suits performances it will be quite difficult for us to cooperate with the federation Armed forces." 

"It seems to me that you want to go, do not disappoint me." 

"Treize! I…" 

"What is it?" Treize said as he suddenly pointed the gun to a peasant and triggered the bullet of death. "Is there something you need to tell me?" 

"I… Yes, Tuskino Usagi has not been found yet, but Tuxedo Kamen is still under our control." 

Treize looked thoughtful then said,"Find her and then bring her to me, understood?"

Zechs saluted to him and nodded. "Yes sir." 

"I'll be waiting for the good news."With a flash of the screen, Treize was gone. 

"Relena-sama!" 

As she turned around she saw 5 people coming up to her. "Relena-sama do you know where Usagi is?" A girl with blue hair said as they came up to her. 

"I… think so… she is in room 45, on the 50th floor. Go find her." She said as she entered the hospital. "Tsukino Usagi right?" 

"Yeah, thanks!" Rei said as they rushed through the doors and climbed onto the elevator. 

"Hmm… interesting boy." The doctor said as he checked his pulse. "Breathing rate: 27, Pulse, 57, Body temperature, 34.5 degrees and rising… and numerous bones broken."

Heero closed his eyes as he thought, "Am I captured… Third Federation Naval Hospital… District J-B South, 50th floor… Intensive Care Unit… Tsukino Usagi."

"Major Sally, a call." 

"Thanks." Sally Po went to the phone as she answered. "The boy had this disk… I thought the Federation main Computer can open up any files." 

"I'm thinking that he is one of the secret agents' rebels." The doctor said as he took out something in a small capsule, containing clear liquid in it. "Shall I used the relaxant drug on him?"

"No I do not want a that strong poison on that boy!" Major Sally said. 

"Now then…time to visit the patient." The braided boy said as he entered the hospital. "Rei!"

"Hmm… now this one is moving slowing than any mobile suit." Zechs observed. 

"Lt. Zechs, are there so many types of Mobile dolls?" A soldier asked as he flickered on a monitor to get a closer look at the mobile suit that was moving along a very slow pace. 

"This one wont show up at the ceremony at Corsica… it heads straight at the Federation doorsteps then backs away. Its okay if we can still view its objectives." Zechs said as he took a closer look at the monitor. 'What is its objectives…."

"So unprepared!" Chang Wu Fei declared as he destroys the mobile suits in its way to demolish the Indus Supplement Base. "So disappointing…" 

"Heero… Heero!" Usagi yelled out as she sat up and gasped onto her breathing control.

"Are you alright dear?" A nurse asked as concern came over her. 

"I'm fine… do you know where Heero is?" She asked as she sat to the side of her bed and glanced down at her arm, where the bullet was taken out. 'Duo Maxwell…' 

"Oh yes him, Major Sally and a doctor is with him in the Intensive Care Unit… but if you want to see him, I think that is possible. Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse smiled at her as she helped her to a wheelchair but she refused. 

"No… he's just a friend of mine." She smiled back as she walked to his room and opened the door. "Heero Yuy… Operation Meteor… gundam pilot 01 of Wing Gundam." She whispered softly.

"What did you say? Do you need anything?" The nurse asked as she helped her. 

"No thank you, this would be all, please leave me." As the nurse left, Usagi looked around the room, she saw a little camera on the corner. 'Duo Maxwell…' 

"Ai-yah! Its Usagi!" Duo said, as he looked right back into her blue eyes. ' The gundam pilot.' 

Usagi looked at the monitor then at Heero's closed eyes then back into the monitor. "Hmmm…" 

She brushed up hand upon his cold face as she reached the steel straps that held him down; she pushed down a button and released him within its grasp. "Heero, wake up." She said as she saw his eyes open and stared coldly at her. "Usagi…" 

"Duo is here, leave here at once." She said to him as she tried to help him up, but he struck back his hand. "Don't let Major Sally and the rest of the OZ soldiers get you." 

"What are you doing?" Duo shouted out as he blasted into the room.

"Get out! Duo, take care of Heero! Your gundams will be right outside! Leave before Major Sally and Relena are here!" She shouted as she then collapsed onto the floor as the pain of the bullet thrived through her. 

"But how did you know all about this!" Duo shouted as he grabbed hold of Heero and was about to jump out of the hole. "Hey are you okay? Oh yeah… I'm sorry that I shot you."

She smiled weakly at him then gestured them to leave. "Hurry… there isn't much time."

"No… take her with us." Heero said as he got up himself. "Take Usagi." 

"What are you crazy?" Duo shouted as he heard a rumbling of pounding people coming to him. 

"Fine, but if she is one of the OZ soldiers, its your fault!" He shouted as he helped her up. 

As they ran through the corridor, Heero kept his eyes on Usagi. As they reached a window, Duo threw a bomb at it as glass shattered into a million pieces. "JUMP!" 

Duo jumped first as he reached mid-air he threw open a pen and turned into a little helicopter fan above him. "We don't have time!" 

Heero closed his eyes and plunged down into the rocky beach below his death. "You coming!"

Usagi looked back at the running doctors and soldiers then closed her eyes and jumped to the white sand that awaited her. 'Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako… I'm sorry." 

"HEERO! NO! HEERO!" Relena screamed out his name as she saw what happened to them. 

"You idiot! Open the parachute!" Duo shouted after him.

Suddenly Heero opened up his eyes and was about to open up his parachute, but when he did it was too late. He bounced off the rocky cliffs and onto the beach then stands up as he brushes off dust. "Relena…" 

Usagi landed on her sneakers, but the gravitation pull of the Earth was too much so she fell flat on her behind. 'Damn!' She thought as she got up and ran with the rest of the guys. 

At the Corsica base, Berker said, "I'm going to see Lt. Zechs. I'll be back in two hours."  
"I guess I made it in time for the ceremony then." Zechs said as he stepped into the base.  
  
"But, Sir, this is too dangerous!" A soldier cried out.   
"Stupid fool! This is the best way to show our commitment to both our enemy and the Specials! Who needs help from the damn Specials?! This way, we can tempt the enemy, and they'll emerge right before us!" 

"But Lt. Zechs is not going to be satisfied…" The soldier said timidly. 

Commander Bonapa looked at the frighten soldier. "For them, war is just one of their amusements. They are making trouble all over the place because they want to fight more. There's no need to be afraid. Just stay calm, and we can avoid unnecessary casualties. I'll show the damn Specials that there is a way to achieve victory without spilling blood!"

"Lt. Zechs!" 

"Berker! Long time to see!" Zechs said as he greeted his friend off the motorbike. 

"Lt. Zechs, I'm glad to see you again."

"Do you have a suit I can use?" 

"I would like you to see something." Berker said as he presented him with Tallgeese. 

Zechs came up to the suit and gazed at is greatness. "Its huge."

"It looks like a prototype of all the Mobile Suits. It's larger than Leo in all dimensions. It's an old machine, but... When you sent us the data on Gundam, it reminded me of this one, which the local engineers call a 'museum exhibit'." Berker continued.   
"You're from Corsica too, right?" Zechs asked.   
"I used to be an engineer myself. This machine is the only one having features comparable to those of the Gundam's. I don't know the details of how it was designed. The only thing I know is that, in order to strengthen the structural integrity, the Mobile Suit has to be this large. Engineers in the past decided that there was no need for a stronger body, so they came up with the current standard size of Mobile Suit. Tallgeese -- I believe that was its name." Berker said as he looked at the admiration on Zech'sface.   
"If we can somehow complete this machine, do you think we can compete with Gundam?"

"Please take this with you." He said. 

"You're thinking of dying for me, aren't you?"

"You told me once: Fight for the future generation... That is my principal now." The old man said

in a proud tone. 

"You are much braver than myself now. How many can you handle?" Zechs said with a smile.

"As you told me, I'm always prepared for the maximum number of enemies."

"There will be four. The other one is missing. That's all I know. Sorry, Berker."

"Don't be, that's good enough. Lt. Zechs..."  
  


"The gundam has arrived…" 

"Specials! Confirming enemy attack. Everyone, come with me!" Berker yelled out. 

"But there's only one." A soldier replied. 

"Never mind! One may be enough..."  
  


Trowa said, "In terms of strategy against fewer enemies, it is generally regarded as effective to

cut off their retreat, surround them, and lay down intense fire. Surround and exterminate... The 

enemy commanders' decision should be considered a textbook maneuver. But... He should have 

waited to see what his enemy is capable of doing.

"How could it be?! What a mess!" Commander Bonapa yelled out. 

"Help the commander's ship retreat! The rest of you, keep attacking the enemy!" Berker ordered."Yes, sir!" The mobile suits pilots replied.  
"You bastard...!" Commander Bonapa hissed at him.   
"The enemy shall destroy us all. Make sure to obtain all necessary data from the battle. For the future generation!" Berker yelled.   
"Forgive me..."   
"Get close to it! There's no other way."  
"Yes sir!"

A soldier reported, "It's all set. ready to go anytime."   
"How's Bonapa doing?" Zechs asked him.   
A soldier went up to Lt. Zechs and said, "He seems to be fine. Lt. Zechs, I'll fight with you in the Leo!"  
"No. Don't give me such a hard time. To save Tallgeese... I can barely do it at this moment. Sorry, but be patient for now."  
"Yes, sir."  
  


More of the battle continues, but Heavyarms and the Mobile suits are unknown that they are being watched very carefully. Suddenly Heavyarms run out of ammo and stops to fight.   
  
"Looks like it's out of bullets! Great! We have a chance!" A soldier cried out.   
Berker looked at the advanced mobile suit and said to him, "Don't assume anything!"   
"I'll show you what Specials are capable of!" The soldier said as he attacked Heavyarms.   
"You fool! Why do you have to make such a mistake now?!" Berker said to the soldier.   
Trowa awaits his death as he thinks, " I guess this is my end...?"  
"D I E !" 

Suddenly a blast of mystic bubbles covered up the battlefield as the mobile suit that the soldier was using to attack Heavyarms froze in mid combat. 

Trowa looked through his view screen and saw that there was s figure within the fog but couldn't distinguish who it was… "Could it… no, it cant be."   
  
More mobile suits appeared in the scene as fury fumed out of the ears of Berker. Then the base is then under a heavy fire.   
  
"Come on! Damn it! I want to see their strength, before I die..." Berker said as he gripped onto the controls of his mobile doll.   
"I'm sorry." A 15- yr old boy said as he gripped Berker within his Sandrock's twin blades.   
"You won't be forgotten." Zech said as he looked at his proud friend.   
  
"Quatre-sama..."  
"Leave him to me." He replied to Maganac.   
Maganac looked at Heavyarms that was covered in this mysterious white fog, and then to his master, "That one seems to be out of bullets."   
Quatre looked at the gundam then told Maganac, "The pilot won't rely on firearms anyway…" Then suddenly he sees Zech flies away in a shuttle. "Damn! That's the…" As Trowa saw a distraction, he attacked Sandrock, unknown that they were on the same side.

  
"What should we do?" 

"Should I…" 

"No, let them be, I'm sure they will resolve it one way or another. Don't worry." 

The girls smiled at the battling gundams as a girl with loose blond hair looked at Sandrock. 

'Quatre… be careful.' 

'Trowa… I'm sorry, but that is all I can do.' A girl within the group thought as she watched them. 

  
"This is wrong. Wrong... " Quatre steps out at the hatch of Sandrock. "We must stop fighting against each other!"  
Trowa steps out of Heavyarms with his hands raised above him.   
Quatre looked at him with a smile on his face, "Please stop! I'm the one who came out first to show my trust in you."  
  


In the hanger, Usagi looked out into the open sea, next to where Heero is.   
"There it is. It's all yours, now. At least, show me a little appreciation. What are you doing?" Duo said as he sees Heero is setting his own broken bone. " I've had enough. Who else treats his own broken bones? Please… I just had lunch." 

"Don't worry Duo, Heero is strong." Usagi said as she walked towards him. "Relena-sama…" 

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you, how the heck do you know all about Operation Meteor and the gundams? Seriously…" 

"I… don't know, I don't even know myself to tell you." 

"Usagi?" 

"Eh?" She turned around and saw an old man in a tacky Hawaii shirt and funky black glasses. "H… Howard?" 

"Usagi! What are you doing here? This is no place for a girl here." 

She gave him a weak smile as she replied, "Don't worry, I think I'll-" Suddenly she stopped short as darkness covered her eyes…. 'Heero…' 

"Damn it, where is Usagi!" Minako said as she walked away from the battlefield. 

"She should be here… but she doesn't know what we know." Rei said as they reached the exit. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Four soldiers said as they appeared from the sides of the exit and pointed their guns at them. 

"Uh-oh… um we got lost and we got here … and we didn't know how to get out, and so if you be so kind to let us out, we greatly appreciate it." Makoto said with a fake smile. 

Suddenly a man came behind the soldiers and looked at the girls. "Very believable story." 

"But its true!" Ami said as a soldier began to surround her. 

"Commander, should we kill them?" 

"No… I think I'll have some fun with them then hand them over to col. Treize." He said as he touched the gentle cheek of the frightened Ami. 

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" 

"Who!" 

Two figures came as dust covered their features, but as they were blown away, their identities are revealed. "Trowa!" 

"Let her go." Quatre said as he approached the soldiers. "Now."

"And what if I don't…" The commander said as he eyed Ami. "Why is she your girlfriend?"

"… this is none of your concern, now let her go!" 

"NEVER!" The soldier yelled out as he thrust his rifle at the back of Minako, who screamed out in pain. "Run Quatre!" 

"No!" Quatre lunged towards him as he fired strokes of unbelievable punches at them as Trowa jumped in the air, performing a semi circle then plunging down and kicked the commander, who landed on his butt. "Get them!" 

When Ami was out of their grasp, she saw a soldier trying to shoot at Trowa, but she kicked the gun up high and when it landed in her hands, she pointed it at him as he backed away. As Trowa realized what she done, he nodded at her as she smiled back. 

"They must die!" Makoto yelled out. "For the sake of the future generation…" She said as she elbowed a soldier in its face then tripped him on their feet. 

As the soldiers retreated, Minako didn't notice that her leg was injured. "Minako-san!" Quatre ran over to her. "You… you're bleeding! Hold on…" 

"Its okay Q-" She gasped onto her breath as she collapsed onto the floor. "Ugh…" 

"We must get out of here." Rei said as she helped Minako up and searched for the exit. 

"But how?" Makoto said as she held onto Minako. "Hang on…"

"Trowa, Quatre, take your gundams before OZ find you." Ami said as she helped the other girls lead out of the battlefield. "Hurry, you don't have much time." 

"But… how do you know about the gundams?" Quatre asked as he looked up from bandaging her injuries. "You… are a rebel within the colonies…?"  
"I… can't tell you right now, but in time, you will know." She replied. "Take care…" 

'Ami…' Trowa looked at them as they escaped the mobile suits. "Let's go Quatre."

Aboard Zechs' ship…   
"A report from the Corsica Base just came in. There are no more signs of the enemy at the site. The damage is as much as 55% to all the facilities." A soldier told Lt. Zechs. 

"Berker... Thank you for the data on the two new Mobile Suits." Zechs thought.  
"Lt. Zechs, I have the Victoria Base on the line."   
On viewscreen, a woman with purple hair appeared, "Long time no see, Lt. Zechs."  
"You look well, Noin." Zechs replied. 

"I hear lots of stories about you. The fame of the 'Lightning Baron' has reached even here in Victoria." She said as she screen switched to the combat hall.   
"I don't like such a name. Fame makes you a visible target for enemies. It also makes your colleagues expect too much from you."   
"Sometimes fame is good. I wonder what I'm famous for...?" She said with a smile.   
Zechs said, "You are famous for your excellence in educating and training space pilots. Your graduates are always regarded as the best. But, Noin, you used to hate war. How come a person like you became such an excellent instructor at the Academy?"  
"I am honored that you remember I dislike war. I just... like space..."  
  


When Zechs' plane landed on the Victoria Base, he sees that students of the Academy are graduating… 'just like when he and Noin was.' Zechs thought as memories filled his mind. 

As the two old friends gotten acquainted with one another, they were unaware that they were in a great surprise by one gundam pilot. 

"What? What happened?!" Noin yelled out as she reached the control room of the base. 

"Enemy attack!" A soldier replied as he monitored the screen. "The dormitories are bombed."

"This is terrible…" Noin muttered in disbelief. "Search for the enemy! Find him and you may open fire! Enemy Mobile suits are around! The Leo Unit is to be advance!" She yelled out the orders. 

"Is Lt. Zechs all right?" 

"The south wing of the base, is not damaged." A soldier reported. 

"The enemy's objective must be to destroy the Taurus'. Get them off this base!" She said into a microphone. "We can't allow the enemy to attack us! I will take command of the Mobile Suit unit!"  
Noin jumps into a Mobile Suit. "Where did it go? Turn all the thermal sensors on the base on!!" As her screen gets the results, she sees the enemy. "There it is! Anyone available, join me! Prepare the Aries'! Chase the enemy!" Then multiples ofMobile suits starts to join up.

Noin finds Wu Fei, who's escaping on a motorbike. "Stop! Or I'll shoot you! There's no way you can get away from me. Are there anymore...? The Gundam!  
She then alerts the control room. "There's a chance of a Gundam in that direction. Prepare the Space Beam Cannon!"  
"But it's not designed for a ground battle." A soldier protested.  
"Never mind that! One shot is all I need!" Noin said back to the control room.   
Zechs sees her in her Aries and thinks, "Noin is chasing the enemy?"  
"You are heading for that forest ahead of you? I won't let you!" She shouted at him. "Stop, you dirty conspirator! Going after pilots instead of Mobile Suits? Noin then grabs control of her controls and locks target on Wu Fei, and sending a blast of the beam cannon on him. Wu Fei gets thrown off the bike and surrenders. "What kind of man are you?"

"I know that line from somewhere." Wu Fei thought as he raised his arms.   
"A child? It can't be!" Noin said as she looks at him. "That child single handedly destroyed our base?"

Wu Fei looks to who he surrenders to and sees, "A woman...? Then it's not over yet!" 

"And he's alone... Around 14 or 15 years old?" Then she sees something onthe viewscreen] is that him? Suddenly the gundam Shenlong stands up with Wu Fei in it. 

"I found the enemy! FIRE!" The soldier shouted out as he prepared to open fire. 

"No wait!" Noin said into the microphone that connected to all the other Mobile suits. 

"But Lt. Noin… why?" 

Wu Fei looks at the woman as he heard what she said, "She's a woman, that's why!" Then with a flick of the controls, Shenlong thrust out his open arms and crashed into two mobile suits.

"Bastard!" 

In the Mobile suits hanger, soldiers are trying to take the Taurus' out of the hanger as soon as possible. "Hurry! As soon as the loading of the Taurus' are complete, the cargo plane will take off!" 

Zechs appears in the hanger as he watches the soldiers work. "The enemy is not heading this way. Calm down. 

"We will take care of matters here concerning the base. Lt Zechs, please move your plane sitting in front of cargo plane #1.

"Even if it is a direct order from Noin, I will not obey. Do not bring the Taurus out." 

Soldier looks at Zechs then back to the cargo planes. "Never mind."

"At this moment, I am more in control than you are. As long as you make a decision with a controlled mind, you won't have to regret making that decision after, even if that decision turns out to be a bad one." Zechs told him.   
The cargo plane filled with Mobile suits leaves the hangar and take off.   
"Move! What the... Aries!" Noin shouted out as she pounds the controls.   
Wu Fei spots the plane at a distance, and shoots it down. "Weaklings…"   
A soldier in hangar sees what happens to the plane and screams out, "The Taurus'!"

"WOMAN! Are you listening to me! WOMAN! You underestimated me because of my age. You proved yourself to be inexperienced. I do not kill weaklings and women!" Wu Fei yelled out.   
Noin glared at Wu Fei as she screamed out "Shit! S H I T!!!"  
  


On the ship's hanger…  
Heero, sitting on Wing, mutters to himself, "Insulation: 2800...? It can be fixed." 'Usagi…'   
"Hey you! Hey, listen! Why do you have to be so stubborn? I told you it'd be much easier to let us repair your Mobile Suit along with mine!" Duo shouted at him.   
"I just don't want any strangers to touch my Suit. It's that all pal. He said without looking at him. 

"No matter how good an engineer you are, without part, there is no way you can repair this. Machines are not the same as your broken arms and legs. You understand?" 

Heero keeps on typing on this computer as if he heard nothing from him. "Why do I even bother?" 

"What was I thinking? Antisocial, uncooperative, unpredictable... God, I hate this guy! If I were you, man, I'd hate my personality so much that I would shoot myself!" Duo yelled out in agony. 

"HEY!"   
"What? If you're asking for my help, it's too late." ]

"Could you keep it down…" Heero said to him as he returned to his computer and kept on typing. 

"It would take a miracle to fix that thing you know?" Duo said as he got up to his mobile suit. 

"It would take a miracle for you, but I can handle it." 

"Well… excuse me for being a mere mortal." He said as he got back down and went to the ship's quarters. "I'm going to check out Usagi-san, coming?" 

"…" Heero kept his gaze at the computer screen without acknowledging what he said. 

Back on the cliff near the hospital… 

"Heero! Please… come back and kill him! HEERO!" Relena shouted out into the dawning light. 

At a political meeting, plans on dealing with the rebel colonies are plotted out, but Mr. Darlin opposes to these plans. 

"They want to seek peace more than us!" Mr. Darlin said as he got up. 

"Thank you for sharing you opinion, Mr. Vice Foreign Minister Darlin, you may leave now." 

"But don't you see! Isn't it time you have realized that the real dangerous men are you people…" 

"I THINK YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH…" An angry representative from a colony growled at him. 

"Assembling the Armed forces at the Lagrange Point? I could not agree more." Treize said as he bathes in a tub, talking to Lady Une. 

"And leaking information from there would be very efficient." 

"As always… our Lt. Zechs is always doing an excellent job…" 

Treize turns to Lady Une as she stifles… "Now about Vice Minister Darlin… and Tsukino Usagi…" 

"As you wish... I will prepare you a bath with rose-fragrance next time." Lady Une said. 

Treize turns around and relaxes within his tub… "Usagi…princess of the Moon kingdom. " 

"Heero?" 

He looks down at from fixing his mobile suit and saw Usagi. "What are you doing here?" 

"I… want to tell you… be careful when fighting with OZ." She said as she looked down.

"I do not need you to tell me what to do. You are supposed to be in bed." He said as he returned working on his mobile suit. "Go to sleep."

"But… I got to tell you-" Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor as Heero leaped from his gundam and brought her to his arms. "Heero… I-"

"Usagi…" He glared out to the night skies as he carried her back into the room and covered her within her blanket. "Good night." 

Duo came out of his dormitory and saw that Wing Gundam took off. "WHAT?! I can't believe this! What a guy! He fixed that shit in one night?" He shouted in disbelief. 

"Oh no! He took the parts from this mobile suit!" 

"What?! I trusted you! TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Usagi woke up in her bed as she saw a glimpse of Wing Gundam fly by her. "Heero…" 

A ship within the earth, Noin lands her Mobile suit upon its hanger. 

A man with blond hair comes over to her as he greets her with warmth. "Noin, you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I am just… torn apart, both physically and mentally." She said as she got off her MS. 

Zechs looked at her purple eyes and said to her, "Noin, I'm just glad you're alive." 

"Because if I died in the line of duty, I would be respectfully promoted two ranks ahead of you?" She said with a small laugh, then Zechs laughed too. "You seem alright to me." 

"Zechs, let me join you in your fight against the gundam pilots, I have to wipe away my disgrace." 

He looked at her with admiration then said, " I have to get back at those Gundams, too. It looks like I can no longer just let them do whatever they want." 

"Zechs…" 

"Besides, I will feel more secure with you supporting me." He said with a smile. 

"Thank you…." She said as she looked out into the skies. "Millardo Peacecraft." She whispered. 

"Mr. Vice Foregin Minister Darlin, it is my honor to escort you back to Earth." Lady Une said as she helps them to their seats. 

"… I have nothing to say to the Specials' officers." He said as he sat down in his seat. "Relena, take a good look how Earth looks from above…." 

"Yeah well, you better take a good look from here too…" Lady Une muttered. 

"Target: North Pacific OZ supply base... Mission acknowledged." 

In a spaceport, on a colony, a man sees Mr. Darlin and approaches him. 

"Mr. Darlin, now I know the stories about Earth's economic crisis are just a rumor, but they could afford to launch a space shuttle just for you and your daughter…" 

" Those kind of rumors are rather innocent ones. But the rumors spreading within the Federation are serious ones." He replied as he got through him. 

_ _

" Why would the people of the Earth believe we would start a war against them... The people of the colonies live in such a peaceful society. Why?" Relena thought in her hotel room. 

  
In a conference room, a man at a counter talks to Lady Une, "Excuse me my lady, but your diplomatic credentials have not been officially accredited by the Federation Government. Therefore, you are technically not eligible to attend this meeting."  
Lady Une looks at the man and said, "I understand. But I would still like a report of the meeting."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you. Then I'll excuse myself. " She said as she leaves the room.   
  
  
Then outside conference room, Lady Une fiddles with an electronic device, and puts it on a drawer. 'Good bye… Relena Peacecraft!' She thought.   
  
"In ten minutes it will be finished... No, just beginning..." Lady Une said to herself.   
  
Relena arrives at a room and knock on it, " It's Relena."

"What is it?" A man answered.   
"I'm going out shopping." She said to him.   
The man looks at her then said, "Please be careful. I'll arrange a bodyguard for you."  
"No, there's no need. This place is much safer than the Earth."  
  
"Huh… this looks likes her's." Relena said as she picks up a device that belongs to Lady Une. 

Then Inside conference room, a man at the table stand up with fury, "The whole thing is just ridiculous. Operation Meteor, the new Mobile Suits... Everything they say, we've never heard of."  
"Mr. Darlian, Why do you think the Federation suspects us of this?" Another man ask.   
  
Then outside building, Lady Une looks at her watch and started to count…" Ten seconds left."  
Suddenly Relena rushes out of the building and finds Lady Une.   
"Excuse me. Did you forget this?" She said as she hands her the device. 

"AHH! What the hell!" She grabs the device and throws it into the conference room. 

Suddenly that little device exploded into a great ball of fire. 

"FATHER!" Relena yelled out as she ran into the building. "Father! Can you hear me?" 

"Get that little bitch! If she gets inside, all our plans are screwed up! Find her, then kill her!" 

Then inside the demolished conference room, a frantic Relena search through the ashes for her father. 

"Father! Father! Where are you?"  
"Relena…" A voice grunted out as he tried to reach his daughter.   
"Father! Father!" Relena sees him and rushes over to him as she brush off dust.   
"Is Vice-Minister Darlian alive?" A man in a mask asks them.   
Another man answers, "They're all dead."

The man picks up the unconscious Mr. Darlian as they carry them out. "Relena-sama, please come with us.   
"What are you doing with him?" She said in a quivering tone.   
"All right, lets get Vice-Minister Darlian to a safer place!" He shouted out to another man.   
"Yes, sir."  
Suddenly an OZ Soldier spots them and shouts out "You there! What are you doing?"

"RUN!" A new voice yelled out as 4 dark figures jumped from the ceiling and landed on the ground, surrounding the vice foreign minister. "Get away from here!" 

"But… who are you?" The man who was holding Mr. Darlin asked them. 

A girl around the same age as Relena with loose blonde hair, looked at the frightened people and said, "Don't worry, we do not work to promote injustice and war. Hurry and bring the vice foreign minister to a safe place! To the same with his daughter Relena!"

The men nodded at the 4 girls with gratitude then escaped to the exits. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" An OZ soldier asked them as he points his rifle at them. 

Makoto smiled at them, then leaped into the air and as she landed, she kicked the rifle out of his hands and punched him to the wall. 

"Call Lady-" Suddenly his communicator was thrown off with a high kick from Ami's leg. "Now you can't call!" The OZ soldier looked at her with grave and lunged towards her, striking her with every move he knows, but he missed her by mere inches. "Mercury… Bubbles Blast!" 

"What the hell!" The OZ soldiers were suddenly met with a green lighting… that soon formed in a picture of a dragon. "Oh holy S H I T!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cried out in pain as they were electrocuted. 

In a garage, one man holds a firm grip on the frightened Relena, "Please let go of me." 

"You must come with us. I can't just leave you here in the midst of the enemy." He replied.   
Relena looked at her unconscious father and said, "Don't worry about it. What are you going to do with my father?"

"I don't have time to explain right now. Get in."   
  
As they got in the car and speeds away, OZ trails them in a fiery race. 

"Ready?" 

The dark figures nodded to and shouted out some words as elements of fire and lighting struck the car that was pursuing the Vice Minister.   
"What the fuck!" Lady Une yelled out as she pulled out another gun and shot it to where the fire and lighting came. Then her attention was turned to the car… that seems vanished.   
  
  
Inside the car, a man helps Relena with some medication with a syringe. "Here this will help calm you down."  
"Please take my father to a hospital at once!" Relena pleaded with her watery blue eyes.  
Another man turned to her and said, " A hospital is even more dangerous."  
"But…how? That can't be."

"They would've sent assassins to every hospital nearby. There are very good doctors in our organization." The man who gave her the medication said to her. "Don't worry."  
"Who are you?" She asked with a hint of fright in her voice.   
Suddenly Mr. Darlian starts to mutter, "Relena..."  
"Father!" She cried out as she came to his side.   
"Listen to me Relena..." He whispered softly.   
"Don't talk father." She cried softly on his shoulder.   
Mr. Darlian grasped onto her hand as he was about to reveal her true identity, "Please stay calm. I am... not... your real father... Your real name is... Relena Peacecraft. The heiress of the house of Peacecraft, the once highly admired and peaceful monarchy."

"What are you talking about?" She said in shock.   
"I was a young member of the Kingdom's senate. But the Kingdom was attacked and destroyed by the Federation. We were among the few survivors. I adopted you as a baby to hide your true identity." Mr. Darlin continued…  
Relena looked at her father as she whispered, "That can't be true."  
"OZ. Beware of OZ..." He said as he passed out.

"Father! Father! NO!!!!!" Relena screamed out in terror. "Father…."   
"He's just unconscious. You need to rest also." A man reassured her.   
  
  
At the Naval base, Howard had just finish up on repairing his mobile suit.  
"Thanks man! I really appreciate it!" Duo said with a smile.   
Howard looked at his young friend and replied, "No need to thank me. Just pay me as usual. You're my biggest client you know." 

"We've managed to get it ready for the next mission." 

"By the way… how is Usagi?" 

"Eh? Oh yeah the girl… I checked up on her last night and I found her okay. Don't worry." 

"That's not what I am worried about… it's just that…" 

"What?" Duo asked with concern. 

He smiled at him as he patted his back. "It's really nothing, concentrate on your next battle."   
  
  
At the Maganac Base, Quatre is by the window as he watches Trowa leaves. "Do you have to go? I won't ask you to stay. But at least tell me your name. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
He looked back to the window and said, "I don't have such a presentable name. But you can call me Trowa. Trowa Barton, that is." And with a nod he headed off.   
Quatre smiled at him as he leaves, " Thank you, Trowa. Good luck."  
Suddenly Rasid comes in and alerts him"Quatre-sama. Are you sure it's alright to just let him go like that? Now that he knows where our base is..."  
Quatre looked through the window and sees the back of him as he replies to his worried comrade, "Don't worry. He doesn't seem to be a guy with a big mouth."  
Rasid goes up to him as he asks," What if he comes back with enemy troops?"  
"I'd like that. I'll be able to see him again then." He said to him as he heads out of the room.  
  
In a forest, Heero is on a silver rock, as he checks out his Gundam. "All systems normal. Heading to the target point to execute the mission." 

Then as he looks into the open skies, the memories of a certain girl filled his mind. "Relena…"  
  
In the ship, Zechs looks at the Mobile suit as Noin is by his side.  
Zechs called out to his friend, "I'm counting on you, Otto!"  
Otto looked back at Lt. Zechs and replied, "Leave it to me. The staff of this factory is the best. We'll upgrade your mobile suit with great care."  
Noin takes a look at the aged suit and stared at Zechs, "Are you sure something designed more than twenty years ago is still even usable?"  
Zechs looks back into those familiar concerned eyes and said, "This mobile suit is probably better than any of OZ's newer models."  
"I see... Could it really be?"   
  
Back in the garage, Relena awakes and finds her heart broken. "Father…"

"Please accept my deepest condolences... Had we detected the Federation's conspiracy sooner this would never have happened." One of the men said as he found her awake. 

Suddenly Lady Une appears on the screen, and with a reporter asking her questions about the kidnapping of Mr. Darlin and Relena Darlin. 

" We are investigating that possibility now. The motive is unclear at this moment, but if this incident represents the overall will of the colonies. I must say that the Federation will have to consider certain retaliatory measures, including the use of arms." She said as she turns to leave. 

A man switched off the TV as he pounded his fist at the remote. "Damn it! They turn it into an act of terrorism."  
Relena got up and screamed at them. "She's right to call you terrorists! You let my father die by not taking him to a hospital."  
Another man got up and tried to calm her down, "I explained the hospitals..."

"That's enough." The one who covered Mr. Darlin with a white cloth, "I sincerely apologize."

Suddenly Relena spots a gun as she lunged towards it and grabbed it into her hands. 

"What are you doing Ms. Peacecraft!" 

"OZ was the one who killed my father! I shall revenge his death if it is the last thing I will do!" She shouted out in rage. 

"Don't be silly! OZ could kill you before you even get near their base!" A man said as he tried to take the gun away from her, but failed to do so. 

As Relena closed her eyes, flashbacks of her times with Heero were launched into her mind. "Heero…Heero, I want to see you again…" 

"Eh? Heero Yuy?" A man of old age said as he came to her.   
Relena: Do you... Do you know Heero Yuy?  
  


In Noin's Apartment, Zechs is on a comfy couch with Noin.   
"That lady Une is a very good actor." Zechs commented as he watched the TV.   
Noin takes a look at her then towards him, "What do you think happened to Vice-Minister Darlian? He must have been killed."  
"But Relena..." Zechs said that name with familiarity.   
Noin gaze upon her friend as she thinks, "Open your heart to me... You are a man with too many secrets."  
  


"GUNDAM!" 

'Time to die….'   
  
As Relena sat down to talk with Dr. J; he starts to tell her how he trained him, as a very young boy, to be a terrorist. "He is to be our voice… to kill all of the federation."

"But… it's so cruel!"

"OZ has tried to take away our freedom in the colonies, then after that, he will take over the Federation under its treachery!" He said to her. "Back in time, Heero Yuy was a great leader of the colonies, but one group… by the name of OZ dislike him and killed him, leaving the colonies in a great disorder." Dr. J continued. 

"But in some way… they stop in a middle of their evil plans… and I wonder why… could it be another allies forces?" He wondered. "But that's what we have to prevent. OZ…."   
Relena looked at him as if he were mad, "But... But why Heero? Why does he have to bear such an enormous responsibility?"  
Dr J looks back at her and said in a gentle tone, "I don't have an answer. The only thing I know is that he knows the pain that all of us in the colonies feel."  
  
At the North Pacific OZ supply base, Duo lands with his gundam. 'Looks like we're on the same mission.' He thought as he sees Wing Gundam. "What? Don't you want to say hello to me?"   
"Target: Lock on." Heero said to himself as he aims his buster rifle at Deathscythe.   
Duo: So we have to fight this out after all?  
  
  
As the car arrives outside a building in the dark colony, Dr. J helps Relena out.   
Dr J looks her in the eyes and said to her, "The people in this building will help you get back to Earth safely."  
"Why did you save my life? Is it because I'm Darlian's... Darlian's daughter?" She said to him.   
Dr. J smiles at her as he leads her to the building. "No.... It's because you have the same kind of eyes Heero used to have. Clean, pure, and kind eyes. I want you to remember this. He was a nice, kind boy, just like you."  
Relena looks at the building and to Dr. J. "Heero… Yes I know."   
"But no one can stop Heero now. If you don't want to die, don't try to get close to him again." He warns her before he leaves into the night. 'Heero Be Careful.'   
  



	3. Mission accpeted

Chapter 3 

Chapter 3 

"Usagi?"

"Ho… Howard?" The young girl woke up as she blinked at her vision. "Is that you?"

"Yes your majesty." He said as he bowed at her bedside. "Are you well?"

"Eh?" She said as she sat up. "Are _you well_? What's with the majesty and stuff?"

"Princess I must tell you of your true identity, for I can no longer hide it." He said as he got up and presented her with a crystal moon broach. "Take it, and you will become Sailor Moon, protector of the moon kingdom, in honor of peace and justice for the world…" 

Usagi got up and when she reached him, she placed a gentle hand over his forehead. "Err… I think you need to rest. You've been working on Duo's gundam too long." 

"Princess Usagi, this is the truth." He looked into her eyes as he placed the broach in her hand.

"Uh-huh… yeah right and pigs can fly." She said as she sat back down on the bed. 

Howard turned to her as he placed a hand over her forehead as a crescent moon was revealed, reflecting off its bright lights. "You see now?"

"Usagi, I cannot tell you much now, but as soon as you turn into your rightful senshi, you will realize who you really are and what your true destiny is." He said to her as he smiled. "I know this is hard, especially for a girl like you… like Heero." Suddenly Howard looked into her eyes as a familiarity filled his eyes. "You have eyes like him… kind… peaceful… clean and pure. But even though this is a big responsibility, you must fight for what you believe in and I know you will make the right choice." As he glance at her with his brown eyes, he left through the door. 

"…." Usagi clutched onto the broach as she felt a strange feeling flow through it. 'Heero…' 

"Mother, I'm home."

"Relena!" Mrs. Darlin cried out in joy as she hugged her 'daughter.' "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect father…"

"Its okay… your safe." She cried onto her shoulder. "Did your father tell you anything…"

"No." She replied to her. 

"I need to tell you something-"

"MOTHER!"

"Relena…?"

"Please…. Just be my mother and nothing else." 

"Why have you come back?" Treize asks her as they stepped into his mansion. "Did you…"

"No, I have not captured Tsukino Usagi or the rest of the senshi, but Mr. Darlin is dead." 

"Its very unusual for you to miss a target Lady Une." Treize said as he circled her. "Is there any problem?"

"I… just need some more time." Lady Une replied as she looked down. "With regards to that matter, I would like to request use of a Mobile Suit from the JAP region." 

"Take 5 with you." He said to her as he sat down. "There seems to be shadows following us, 5 mobile suits will not be sufficient." 

Tsukino, Usagi- Tuition: CLEARED. School Record: CLEARED. Transfer approval from the Board of Education: APPROVED. "There… that should do it." She said to herself as she quickly shut off the computer and slipped out through the doors and into the busy halls. 'The other senshis…' 

"Hey, how do you think Relena-sama is taking this?" Anotsu asked Ishigami as they entered the party for Relena for her return. 

"She must be heartbroken." Ishigami replied. "I mean that was her father." 

Another student came up them and said, "I don't know how to express my condolences to her."

"Its okay everyone." Relena came to them. "I'm sure my father would not like me crying."

As Relena looks around the party, she sees Heero. "Heero! Is it true that you are transferring with Usagi-san?" 

Heero doesn't say anything to her, but whips out his gun as he pointed it to her forehead. 

"This wouldn't be a great time to kill me Heero. I would like for you to stay and have a good time. At least until the dance is over." She said to him with a smile. "There are too many people here… I know about Dr. J. Please… let me fight besides you." 

"Trowa?"

He turned around as he found the ringmaster. "Aren't you a little late?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" He said to him as he slipped on his mask and put on his costume. 

"Why you…!" 

Suddenly a woman around the age of 20 stepped in. "Don't worry, the show is about to start.

Don't mind him Trowa. It would help me if you didn't move, okay?" 

He looks at her with his silent green eyes then walked through the curtains. "Strange boy…"

At the circus, the ringmaster presents the first act, "Now our master of knife throwing, the beautiful but incredible Catherine de Bounure!" 

As Catherine takes a knife in her hands, she takes a look at Trowa. "Just be scared a little or I can't excite myself you understand?" She tells him, but he doesn't show any response. When the knife misses him by mere centimeters, he still keeps his gaze. "Those eyes… T-Trowa!" 

"Excuse me, would it be possible if I went inside the circus, because I need to do a report on such a fascinating circus, and I'm sure my sensei would be delighted to see this place." 

The ringmaster looks at the young girl and presented her within the curtains. "Enjoy young lady."

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile as she goes it. 'Trowa…'

As she search for him, she soon fines him by the lion cage. "Trowa." 

"Hmm?" As he turns around, he finds the least expected person. "Ami… what are you doing her?"

"I… just came by to see how you were doing." She said as she kneeled down to the floor and reached her hand inside the cage. Surprisingly, she consists of the same skills he have. The lion came by her, but didn't open up his enormous mouth, but let her pet his head. "Trowa, why didn't dodge that throw? It could have killed you." 

Trowa kneeled down with her as he leaned his hand inside the cage. "I was merely doing my job."

"I came to tell that… I wont be no longer seeing you. I'm going to transfer schools." She said to him as she looked into his eyes, but he apparently gave no response. "Oh… I see. Good luck." 

Ami smiled back to him as she rose from her kneeling position. "Good luck too. Good bye Trowa, maybe one day we'll see each other again… some day."

"Lady Une…" A dark figure on top of a building next to Relena's school looks at the Mobile suits from OZ as Wing Gundam starts to attack them. 'Heero… Relena….' As she muttered some words under her breath, a blinding light was flashed before the pilots in the Leos and Aries. 

"What the-!" 2 pilots of the Leo and Aries gasped at the lights that were headed towards them. 

Suddenly Heero turned his gundam around to see where that came from, but when he did, he found no gundam… but a dark figure whose features were hidden within the dark night. "Who?"

As Heero used his buster rifle and blasted 2 Aries into bits of dust, a large concrete from Relena's school was about to crash upon her but when he tried to shield her with his Wing's shield, he detected another person besides Relena. 'Who could this be…' When he took off the shield, a girl with golden long hair was laid on top of Relena… protecting her. "RELENA!"

"Ugh… Relena… get out of here." The girl murmured softly under her breath as she got up on her self with bruises and cuts everywhere. "Hurry before it's too late!" 

"But… who are you!" She said to her as she tried to help her up. A weak smile appeared on Usagi's face as she disappeared within the ruble of the school. "Take your throne Princess." 

"You… who are you?" Relena cried out. "Heero!" 

''Who is this girl?' Heero thought as he leaped from his gundam and went to her side. 

"Heero!" She yelled out to him as he went to her. "Heero… why did you save me? Weren't you supposed to kill me?"

He glared into her soft blue eyes as he reached for his gun in back of him and placed it on her head. "Good-bye Relena." 

'Heero… I cannot let you do this.' Usagi thought as she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her forehead as the tiara turned into a glowing disk and headed towards his way. As the disk reached them, it turned to his gun and blasted into bits. 

With fury growing inside of him, Heero turned around to see where that came from, but couldn't see who it was. "WHO DID THAT?!"

She gasped slightly as she backed away. 'Heero… stop this.' She quickly turned around as she met the familiar dead eyes. "Heero…"

"Who are you?" He said to her as he reached for another gun. "Why did you interfere?"

"I… cannot tell you much not, but-" Before she could continue, he pointed the gun to her head, as she closed her eyes and waited for her dead. "Do it Heero… Kill me then." 

Heero looked at her calm face, and was about to trigger the trig; he stopped suddenly and backed away. When Usagi opened her eyes, she saw on one…but the raging fire of Wing Gundam's engine. "Heero… Relena!" 

"Mission accepted. Roger… New Edwards. OZ will be there." Heero looked up from the gundams view screens. "Relena…" 'Usagi… that girl…' He thought in his mind as he watched the clear skies. 

"Where is Trowa!" The ringmaster yelled out as he entered the tent. 

"He's just out." Catherine said. "I'm sure he'll be back for the show. Don't worry." 

As the ringmaster goes out, Catherine looks out to the window. "Trowa… what are you doing?"

"Quatre?" 

"Minako!" He said to her as she arrived at his door. "What are you doing here? Are you well?"

She smiled at him as she walked in the room. "I just came by to… bid you good luck on your mission… I know you will find your other gundam pilots there."

"But…" Quatre said in a shock voice. "How… did you know? Even Rashid don't even know and you… already know?"

"Yeah you can say that." Minako said to him. "Quatre… I- must go. Good luck to you." She said to him as she blinked back tears. "Good bye… maybe one day we'll see each other."

"Hello? Is this the San Francisco Star Regent hotel? Yes, I would like to book a room… I'm a minor and alone…" 

"Quatre?"

"Trowa! Hi! We meet again. I guess we're on the same mission." Quatre said with a friendly smile. 

"I can do it myself." Trowa said to him. "I do not need your 0help."

Quatre hung up the phone as he turned to the gundam pilot. "So can I, but if we work together, we can get it done faster and with more success."

"I wonder about that…" Trowa said as he turns to leave.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" A soldier screams out as he saw the gundams approach on their radar.   
"Did someone say enemy attack? A worker asks him as he leans towards the screen and sees Deathscythe. "IT'S A GUNDAM!"

Suddenly a dark figure leaped out from his hiding place as he tripped the worker with his legs and then punched the soldier in its face. "Its him…"

"You should load up yours too, I'll take over the cockpit." Duo said to him as he loaded his gundam inside the cargo plane. "Hurry Heero."

"Duo…" Heero looked at him as a sudden flashback hit his mind. "Usagi…" 

'Wow… he finally remembers my name.' Duo thought as he shouted to him. "We don't want to screw up our mission now do we? Leave it to me!"

"Do whatever you want." Heero looked at the open skies as Duo pilots the cargo plane. 

"This is going to be a great mission." Duo said to him as Heero sat next to the overly excited pilot. 

"Where is Usagi?"

"Howard is watching her." Duo said with a mischief grin. "Don't worry your girlfriend is in safe hands."

"Watch it Maxwell…" Heero warned him. "Do you know what is the importance of this mission?"

"Of course I do, this is going to be the best opportunity for us to destroy OZ, once and for all." 

Heero looked out through the window as he replied to him in his monotone, "It is unlike OZ to not to do anything at all… we can terminate the heads of OZ all together."

"Yup, then we can go home!" Duo cheered. 'Rei…' 

"Usagi?" 

As Howard entered the room, he found no one in it. "Princess Usagi? USAGI!" When he neared her desk, he found a letter from her to him. 

_Howard- _

_I know what to do now, don't worry, I wont get into trouble. I'm headed to the New Edward's air base, so I can help the gundam pilots there. I bid you farewell as I head off. _

_Thank you for revealing my true identity, _

__Usagi. 

"Usagi…" Howard looks into the open skies as his hopes for her goes with her wherever she goes.

As the gundam pilots head for New Edwards, they are unaware that they have a very big surprise that will blasted in their faces. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Treize-sama, everything will go according to plan." 

As Zechs arrives at the Nairobi Base, he goes to see his comrade. "Noin, this is going to be a regrettable mission. Are you sure you don't mind?"

When the purpled hair woman turns to him, a smile appears on her face. "I believe in you Zechs. If the order comes in, I'll follow it."

"The federation and Oz… whichever becomes the new government, the world would change… one way or another." 'So why do I fight…?'

When the other delegates arrive at Nairobi Base, Field Marshal Noventa suggest that the Federation should seek peace with the colonies, and in order to do so, they must be the first to drop their weapons and lower their shields. However, the other delegates disagree, but most of them want to seek peace too. 

Gen. Septem rises as he speaks, "What about the recent incidents? The attacks made by those mysterious Mobile Suits made from Gundanium alloy? The Earth is being threatened by those invaders with superior weapons. The Special's have engaged in battle with them. What do you think about it?" 

"We believe that these are the acts of sabotage committed by the space colonialists." Treize said to his fellow delegates. Suddenly Lady Une whispers to him. "Treize-sama!"

When he turned to Lady Une, he told her. "Someone has to say what the Federation officers really want to say correct?"

"It is only natural that the space colonies have such a strong mistrust towards us." Noventa continued. "Its not only the colonies we need to talk with, we also need to talk with ourselves."

"I cannot agree more." Gen. Bentz said. "Let's start a new chapter of human civilization with peaceful talks." 

"But what about the gundams?" Gen. Septem protested, as the anger in him can't be held any longer. "They could not see what our true objectives are anyways!" 

"If they learn that our intentions are towards peace, they will lose their objectives. We will open talks. And that way, the path we have overlooked can be discovered again." Noventa said. 

"History must be taking a wrong turn…" Treize mutters to himself. 

Lady Une turns to him as she starts to talk. "Then…"

"No, not until the final curtains rise." 

"Then I would like to move onto our discussion on the real agenda for peaceful negotiation. First-"

"ENEMY ATTACK!" A loud explosion was heard form outside the base as Wing Gundam turns into its bird mode. "What is that?!"  
As the big view screen fizzles, a face of a soldier appears. "Sir! It's an enemy attack! The base is under attack!"

When all the delegates rises up to see where they came from, Wing Gundam appears at their window and took out his buster rifle. "Good bye OZ!"

"Whoa! This is too much!" Duo shouted to Heero. "The defenses have too many Mobile suits!"

Suddenly a blaze of roaring fire was shot at one of the Mobile suits as it collapsed right next to Deathsycthe. "What the-"

As Duo whipped his gundam around, he saw… a girl with long raven black hair in a short red mini skirt. "Oh god… I think I must be dreaming…" 

"DUO! IN FRONT OF YOU!" She shouted to him as she jumped in the air when two soldiers were coming her way. "Mars… Celestial Fire… SURROUND!" Eight fireballs were formed in her circle as it was blasted to the oncoming OZ soldiers. 

"Hai!" As Rei landed, she kicked the faces of the astonished soldiers. "D I E!"

"Lady, the curtain has risen." 

"Yes Sir." Lady Une replied as she pressed a finger into her mini-computer. 

"Lt. Zechs, the Operation Daybreak is underway." A soldier reported to him. 

As Zechs looks out to the screen, he tells him. "All right… Dispatch all fighters!"

"What the heck is happening? Why are the gundam pilots attacking the Federation?" Ami screamed out as she approached the base. "Rei, what's going on?"

"I don't know… but when I went to Duo, I recognized that these are not the OZ soldiers." 

Minako took a strange look at the battling gundams and the artillery that was being launched at them. "Quatre…. We got to move in now!"

"RIGHT!" The 3 other girls replied as they stationed themselves at different stations. As Rei positioned herself in front of Deathscythe, The other girls got in front of Wing Gundam. 

"DUO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ATTACKING THE FEDERAT-AAAAAHHHH!" A laser blasted at Rei as she screamed out in pain, as blood spilled from her back. 

"Tell them to stop fighting!" Noventa yelled out to the soldiers. "We're seeking peace with the colonies!" 

"Its impossible!" The soldier told him through the screen as they faced constant bombing from the gundams. We're under massive attack, if we retreat, then we'll be utterly destroyed!"

"We must evacuate at once marshal." 

"But…" The marshal looked through the windows as he turned to the screen.

"If you're going to seek peace, that's fine, but I happen to have a responsibility to protecting you as you do so." Treize said to them as he approached the worried marshal

When the supreme commander marshal turned towards Treize, fury fumed form his ears. "I DO NOT NEED YOUR SARCASM. But I do not intend to die here either… for the sake of the negotiations!"

All over the world, including Nairobi where Zechs and Noin are waiting, OZ forces rebels and attacks Federation bases. As Treize sees that all is going according to plan, but when he encounters Gen. Septem. "Please, come this way."

"But isn't the shuttle this way?" He asks him in a curious voice. 

Treize smiles at him as he replies with a smooth tone. "It would probably be a good idea to disperse the leaders into 2 planes, just in case. My private shuttle is at hanger 5-7. It may be small but it is the Special's state of art shuttle."

"Is that right… okay then." 

"NO!!" The commander yelled out. "Dispatch all mobile suits ready! The enemy is only 2!" 

"Commander! There is an emergency call from Fairbanks base!" A soldier told him as he put the call on the screen. "It's a rebellion! It appears that some rebellions have struck the Federation!"

Suddenly a soldier from the base came up to his commander as he said, "Commander! Reports of rebellions are coming from all over the world!"

"W H A T?!" The commander rushed to the view screens as Federation bases are being attacked from all over the world. "Impossible… no…"

In Nairobi, Noin and Zechs take control over the base, and Zechs speaks to the masses under their control. The new order is here, OZ is to free the world from the Federation's oppression.

"Everyone, stop all unnecessary resistance! What we want are you, new comrades! The Federation's era is over! A real unification can only be accomplished by the hands of OZ! Let's work together to create a new world order!"

"Shit they just keep on coming!" Duo yelled out as he used his beam scythe and slash through the 'OZ' base. "Whoa! Missiles?" Suddenly Heavyarms appear on the screen. "What the hell?"

"Sorry I cannot pursue you to surrender today but things are so urgent." Quatre said to Heero as he and Trowa approaches them. 

"Are they Oz's mobile suits?" Heero said into the screen to Quatre. 

"But they're attacking the Federation's Mobile sutis!" Duo cried out as he raised his shield to cover his gundam from Trowa's missiles. 

Suddenly a shot of the gundams hit Quatre. "Trowa! They look just like us… maybe they're…"

"Whatever they are, I'll destroy them if they are in my way." He replied calmly as he launched more missiles at Deathyscythe. 

"NO STOP THIS!" Rei shouted as she saw Heavyarms, one of the gundam… who stands for the colonies voice, destroy another one. "NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Determination struck her violet eyes as she jumped up high in the air, and landed on top of the bombing federation. "DUO!   
HEERO! QUATRE! TROWA! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE GUNDAM PILOTS ALL TOGETHER! THIS IS NOT RIGHT YOU SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" She screamed to them on the top of her lungs. 'Argh fools!' "FIRE…. SOUL… BIRD!" With one hand, she whipped one of her anti-evil scrolls out and struck out her hands as the fire from her mars attack and her anti-evil scrolls combine, it meld in together and formed a fire flying bird that stuck all the gundam pilots, even Heero. "FOOLS! LISTEN TO YOURSLEF! YOU ARE GUNDAM PIOLTS! THE ONLY HOPE FOR THE SPACE COLONIES AND YOUR GOAL IS TO DESTROY OZ BUT YOU ARE DESTROY YOUR OWN CAMADRE!" 

"Eh?" As Heero took one look at Rei, he stifled a laugh. "You don't even know what you are talking about… stay out of this."

"MORONS! THIS-" Before Makoto could continue, Heero sees a shuttle and blasts towards it. 

"That's it!" Heero glared at the shuttle as he points his buster rifle at it. 'Good bye…'

Suddenly a soldier within the shuttle took off "his" clothes as she climbed out of shuttle and faced the gundam. "No… HEERO!" 

"You again… I'll finish you all off!" He shouted as he steadied his aim and shot the rifle. 

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" As she pointed her Moon rod in front of her and translucent white beams of energy shot out and fired towards his buster rifle. "No… Federation leaders… AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled out in frustration as she thrust her rod towards the beam that was shot from the buster rifle. "I will… I will protect the federation in honor of peace and justice!!" Then suddenly Heero increased his fire and blasted her energy away as his beam made it towards her and the federation leaders. "You will die!"

"No…" Usagi gasp out as the yellow beam from his buster rifle was fire at her. "I WILL PROTECT THE FEDERATION!" She struck out her arms as she faced her death. "Good bye Heero…" 


	4. Destinies realized

Chapter 3 

Chapter 4

Author's note: In this chapter, the senshis will have some kind of power that lets them fly, since most of the 'scenes' in this story will take place in space and umm… in addition to that, they will also consist the power of "powering up" or some sort. 

"USAGI!" The other senshis gasped as they watched in horror of what happened. "Heero…. You fucking son of a bitch!" Makoto yelled out as she clenched her fists and felt her power level rise within her. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" 

"Mission Completed…" 

Duo turns to Trowa as his face was full of fury. "Thanks for the great missiles! Here's something in return!" As he lunges towards Trowa, he whipped out his beam scythe. "This is what you get for attacking the Shinigami!" When he reached Trowa, he was about to attack when he suddenly felt… cold? "What the hell?!" As he clears his screen a girl… with blue hair and a determined face stands in front of Heavyarms. "I hate being like Heero but… you're going to die with him!" 

"DUO MAXWELL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID|" 

"I don't need a woman telling me what to do!" He yelled out to her as he sped towards her with his beam scythe held high. "DIE!"

As her brows drew together, Ami thrust her hands together and shouted out "Mercury Ice Storm Splash!" When the ices were formed together, it collided with his beam and froze it in place. 'Ha!' 

"You think these little powers of yours can defeat the shinigami?!" He yelled out as he tried to move his beam scythe but… "Crap!" 

"Listen to me! You just killed the federation! NOT OZ!" Ami yelled out as she approached Duo in his gundam. "The information you got was fake!"

"LIAR!" Duo yelled out as he tried to struggle with his beam scythe. "Unfreeze this now!"

"YOU MORONS! THE ONA IS RIGHT! YOU JUST KILLED THE FEDERATION!" A new voice entered the bloody scene. 

"Wu Fei?" Makoto thought in wonder as she turned her head to the voice. 

"Haven't you had enough of meaningless fight?!" Wu Fei continued as he landed his gundam near his comrades. 

Heero turned his gundam to Shenlong as a chilling feeling shot up through his spine. "What are you talking about?" 

"YOU KILLED USAGI WHEN YOU TRIED TO DESTROY OZ!" Minako yelled out as tears filled her eyes. "You- she tried to help you by persuading you to stop!"

"I…" Heero started but his actions already decided for him. As he sped towards the flaming fire, he searched for Usagi. "Usagi… no…" 'I killed an innocent person… because of one crappy mistake for OZ.' 

"Don't you get it?" Rei yelled out to Wing Gundam. "You've fallen into OZ' s scheme!" 

"What?" Quatre ask as he neared Sailor Venus, wanting to know what they done, unknown to her true identity. 

Ami looked at from one confusing gundam pilot to another. "Turn onto the Federation information channel! You've terminated the peaceful doves in the Federation!"

"No…" Trowa said as he used a shaking hand and pressed a button. As the view screen blinked, his true ambitions of what they have done were revealed. 

"This is considered the colonies declaration of war on us! Today, we were here to discuss a peaceful negotiation with the colonies. And the man who was so eager to uphold that noble cause is no longer with us. He was among the victims, on board the shuttle, brutally killed by the heartless colony invaders! I repeat! This is an act of war!" Gen. Septem yelled out with his fists in uproar. "WE WILL FIGHT BACK!"

"Heero… HEERO!" Relena yelled out as the screen turns to the gundam pilots with the mysterious girls. "Who…"

As Gen. Septem finishes his speech, a devilish smile appears on Lady Une's face. "You're job is done here General… too bad you have such a small role in this act." She tells him as she shots him in the chest and kicked him out the door of the shuttle. "Good bye General." 

"Now act two has only begun…" 

"You've been completely tricked by Treize Krushrenada. Everything was part of his plan." 

"Oh no…" Quatre thought of what he did. "No…"

Trowa looked around his gundam as he realized what he had done with his missiles… killed the federation, who were to promote peace and justice within the earth and space colonies. 

"S H I T!" Duo yelled out in frustration. "We just killed the federation!"

Wu Fei stepped up to his fellow pilots and stated, "I'll keep fighting OZ, even if I'm the only one left." Suddenly a voice interrupted them as 4 girls appeared in front of each of the gundam pilots. "Don't worry, we'll be right by your side."

"Who the hell are you anyway!" Duo yelled out, threatened to use his beam scythe, which was now unfrozen by Ami's ice. "Why do you keep on appearing and telling us all this stuff?"

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced." Rei smiled at Duo. "My senshi name is Sailor Mars as for my real name… you might know… Duo Maxwell." 

Duo stared at her appearance and tried to make it out. "Rei-san?"

"HEERO! What are you doing?" Quatre yelled out as he saw Heero jumping out of his gundam and dived into the cold waters around the base. "Heero!"

"Oh no… USAGI!" Duo yelped as he leaped from his gundam, and the others did the same. "Us-"

Suddenly Heero's head sprout out of the freezing waters and caught something in his hands. When he got out of the waters, Usagi laid in his arms, unconscious. "Usagi… NO! YOU WILL LIVE!" Heero yelled out as he covered his mouth over hers and started to perform CPR with one hand under her head. When he looked at her closed eyes, he placed his hands over her chest and started to pump water out of her stomach. "Usagi… please…" 

"Ah…" Usagi gasp out as she felt water rushing out her and gentle lips brushing against hers. "Heero… no… Relena… Federation." She murmured softly as she tried to open her eyes. 

"USAGI!" Heero yelled out as he pulled her up to his side and held her within his grasp. "Please." 

As Usagi fluttered her eyes, her sight brought her to a worried Heero. "Heero… I-" Suddenly she stopped short and slumped her head on his shoulder. "I… what have I done?"

"NO! USAGI!" Ami yelled out as she pried herself from Trowa's shoulder and rushed to her side. "Please… Usagi… you can't leave us here." Rei sobbed on her shoulder. "If you leave, I have no one to boss around and argue with, please Usagi…"

Minako took one look at the other senshis around Usagi and tears sprung to her eyes. "Minako… don't be so hard on yourself… she must die one day… might as well be now." Quatre said to her as she cried on his supporting shoulder. "But…how?"

"Like you said, I have my sources." Quatre smiled at her as he put his arms around her, cradling her with caring arms. "Shh…"

"Damn Q-man, I thought you and Dor-" Before the American pilot could continue, Trowa poked him in the back, indicating that he should shut up, for once. 

"Usagi…" Makoto fought back tears of sorrow as the intense feeling was too much for her and she collapsed onto the floor, but before her knees could hit the bloody ground, Wu Fei held her up. "Get up Makoto, you can do this."

"Wu Fei… do you know who she is? She was our leader, our friend, and … queen of the moon kingdom." Makoto stifled a sob as Wu Fei rubbed her back. "She what?!"

"And she is my wife!" A new voice appeared in the scene as a handsome man in a Tuxedo came to them. "Usagi… Heero Yuy! Let go of her!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he tried to take Usagi from his arms. 

"You again!" Duo shouted out as he lunged towards him with his arms out stretched. "Get your hands off her!"

"No! You don't understand! The last one was a clone of me so that Treize could get-" Before he could say anymore, he saw the gun pointed to his head. "Leave now or die." Heero said. 

"No! Listen! God why is this so hard to-" The trigger clicked to the bullets. "Now." 

Mamoru Chiba shook is raven black hair as it glistened in the dusk. "Fine then, if you will kill me because of giving you the truth from OZ then do it." He closed his eyes as he waited for the pain that will spear his heart. "Good bye Usagi…" 

As Heero raised his head with the gun in his hand, he looked down at Usagi in his arms. 'No… Usagi wouldn't want this.' "Leave now…" 

"But you haven't heard the-" Suddenly the leaves of the night rustle behind them. "There he is!" 

10 OZ soldiers came to view as they were armed with rifles in their hands. "Seize them!" A commander yelled out as they attacked the gundam pilots and Mamoru Chiba. As they reached the gundam pilots, each of them wanted to protect "their" senshi, but the senshis seem to get it all right on their own. "Jupiter… Thunder… crash!" Makoto spread out her arms in the air as she thrust them forth and gleaming green thunder shocked the soldiers. 

"Venus Love me Chain!" Minako yelled out as she placed one foot apart from her and raised her arms in the mystic air as a yellow heart-chain began to spiral above her head. "Ar…" Winds from within her wrath blew up her blonde hair and her short mini-skirt as Quatre blushed with redness. 

"Oh Quatre…" Duo said in a taunting voice. "Looky here…"

As the OZ soldiers got near to Heero, his brows drew together. "Die!" He yelled out in rage as a soldier tried to shoot Heero with his gun, but he clicked it up high into the air and landed in his hands. He stretched his arm within his reach as he triggered death among them. 'Usagi…' 

Suddenly one soldier, who hid from the trees lunged towards him as he tired to kick Heero in the face, but he quickly moved to the side and punched his lights out. As the gundam pilots fought off the soldiers, Mamoru was facing some trouble himself. 'I must find a way out of this…' He thought as he ducked down when a soldier tried to swing his leg to Mamoru's face. He reached into his dark green jacket and threw down a black rose as it exposed toxic air. Within its mist of acid, the soldiers fainted and as the mist approached the gundam pilots, Trowa threw himself on Ami and when they landed on the ground, covered her as the mist flowed by. Seeing what Trowa had done, each of the gundam pilots did the same.

"Argh! I cant breath!" Makoto murmured into Wu Fei's white uniform from China. As Wu Fei knew what she was thinking, he placed his mouth over to hers as her eyes widened, and air started to come to her mouth. "What was I thinking…" Wu Fei rolled his eyes as he kind of enjoyed it. 

When the toxic air passed away, the soldiers became still onto the ground. "Stupid fools…." 

Mamoru looked at the senshis and gundam pilots that had risen from their "comfortable" places. 

"Good thinking for not breathing." He said to them as he took one more longing look at Usagi in Heero's arms and turned around to the other way. 

"Argh! NO!" Lady Une yelled out in fury as she pounded her fist on her desk. "I guess its time then…" 

"But Lady Une, does Col. Treize know about this?" A soldier asked as he was about to press a button that will affect all the colonies and the world alliance. 

"Of course… he will." She muttered as she pressed a delicate finger on the button. 

Aboard on her ship, Major Sally knows about the self-destruct button due to Lady Une. As the soldier from Lady Une's ship finish telling his report to the fellow OZ members, Major Sally is left with a troubled min. "Heero.." 

"Heero! Duo! Can anyone hear me!" Major Sally yelled into the screen. 

"Hmm?" Wu Fei turns on the screen as he faces a woman. "What do you want Ona?" 

Major Sally looks at Wu Fei with crossed eyes. "Listen, Lady Une of OZ is going to blow up the New Edwards base! Heero and the rest of the gundam pilots are the only people to stop it." 

"Hey Major Sally!" Duo said to her as he walked past the view screen. "Sorry about blowing up the hospital last time." 

"It's alright, but you have to save the New Edwards Base, because Lady Une is going to blow it up with the missiles that can self-destruct!" Major Sally said to him. "Get Heero."

"Umm Heero is not quite available right now." Duo replied as a mischief smile appeared on his face. "DUO!" Wu Fei slapped him in the back of his head as an angry look appeared on his face. 

"This is no time to be perverted now!" 

"Ugh… Heero." Usagi whispered softly as she tried to remember what happened before. "Relena-sama… Wing Gundam… NO!" She screamed out as sweat and tears began to form. "H-"

Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her arm as she turned and faced those eyes she saw so many times. "Usagi…" 

"Heero…" Usagi whispered as she turned on her bedside lamp and released him within the darkness. "What happened?"

"Usagi, I… -" Before he could explain himself, she held him close in her arms and warm tears began to wet his green tank. "Heero! You… do you know what you have done!" 

In acknowledgment, he nodded to her as he gazed into her soft blue eyes. "Heero, Major Sally is on the line!" Duo called out as he poked his head inside the room ."OoO…OoO…OoO…OoO.. sorry Usagi, man's on duty call." 

"Heero…!" 

"Stay here, this is none of your concern."He eyed her evenly as he took a last look at her before closing the door behind him. 'Usagi… I cannot tell you the truth…' 


	5. Final Battle

Chapter 4 FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 5 FINAL CHAPTER

(Tsukino Usagi is known as Serena… Amy is Ami, Rei is Raye, Minako is Mina, and Makoto is Lita.)

"Heero…" Serena looked at the closed door as she searched her body. As her eyes seized the bloody scars, tears filled her heart. "Relena-sama… Heero…" As she helped herself from Heero's bed, she placed her ear upon the door and heard muffled voices…

"…understand?" a female voice said through a static tone. 

"Mission accepted." Heero's voice roamed through her mind as her head started to pound. 

"But what about Serena?" Quatre asked in a concerned voice. 

Heero turned to Quatre as he looked into his soft blue eyes. "She and the rest of the senshis will have to stay behind… they will not appear in the battle." As he looked at the closed door, his hear ached. "Serena will not fight." 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought, "What you mean I can't fight? I…" before she could finish her sentence, her head dropped onto the floor as her arms laid out. 

"Trowa, let me go with you." Ami said as she went into the hanger where Trowa and Wu Fei were getting ready to find carrier jets that will take them to Treize. "Please Trowa…"

He looked into her pleading eyes but couldn't resist her. "Hurry, we must find the jets then." 

"Hey Wu Fei, let me come with you too?" Makoto said to him as he was about to enter Shenlong. 

Wu Fei narrowed his eyes as her as he spoke in an icy tone. "Onas like you will only get into my way… you should be at home, and taking care of your husband, you onas are not allowed to fight in a man's battle." 

Fury fumed from within her ears. "Excuse you? What did you just say about ONAS? Oh yeah, well take this!" Makoto thrust her arms out forth as a electrify green dragon flash before his very eyes, and as it began to take its visible form, his eyes began to grow very wide. 'Uh-oh…' With a mischief smile, Makoto made the dragon charge towards Wu Fei. "AH-YAAAAHHHHHH!"

After a while of running around the hanger, with Wu Fei screaming his head off, yelling something in Chinese, the dragon disappeared in the atmosphere. "HA! Now what?" Makoto said in triumph as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, fine fine," Wu Fei grumbled as he headed towards his gundam. 

"If we hurry, we might still have a chance of going after him!" Duo yelled out as he pounded his fist on the control panel. "I say we go after him!" 

Quatre looked at the Shinigami as his eyes widen. "But we can't, its not a good plan right now, now that they know we know, their defense is absolutely faultless…the pilot of 01 is…" 

"What about the guy?" He said as he sat down onto a chair. "He's alright is he….."

The blond boy looked at Duo with worried eyes. " Trowa and Wu Fei went out to get carrier jets and the senshis are staying here with us and as for him…. He's very… paralyzed." 

"But I'm going to prepare two carrier jets for you and I okay, and the senshis got to come with us… or they're going to explode too…" Duo said to him as he activated the gundam and head for the base. "Rei, hurry get on!" As soon as jumped up to the gundam's chest level she hold onto the opening of the gundam she was about to fall as a pair of violet eyes appeared. "I got you babe." Rei smiled as she got herself in the warmth of Duo's chest. "Hurry we don't have time left." 

"Mina, come with me." Quatre smiled at her through his view screen as Mina looked up with a smile. "Alright, but once we're settled we must get to the base and deactivate it." 

As the gundams blasted off to the New Edwards Base, Heero looked at his fellow pilots as they went off to the New Edwards Base. "Serena…" He looked at his closed door as he walked in and saw Serena on the floor. As he saw her delicate features on her face, his heart pained. "Serena…I-" He murmured softly as he led her to his bed and placed the covers over her. When his rough hands stroked her gentle golden hair, an unfamiliar touch thrived through his fingers, once he felt this, he struck his hands back. Before leaving her in destitute, he took one last look at her before leaving for his mission. "Heero?" 

He turned back as he saw Serena with her eyes opened. "What… did you wanted to say? Heero you cant go on that mission… please your going to get yourself killed. At least… let me be with you." She said the last word with a whisper. 

Heero looked at Serena with silent eyes as he walked towards her and took her hand. "You will regret coming with me, I'm going on a mission, its dangerous… not for you." 

"I don't care Heero… please, just let me be with you." Serena said as she fought back tears. "I care about you too much Heero… I wont let you die." She thought, as she looked into his Prussian blue eyes that gazed back into hers. 

"You will regret this Serena." That was all he said before he helped her up and led her to his gundam. "Are you sure… you want to do this, I do not want to pressure you." 

Serena smiled lightly as she took out her broach and nodded back to him before shouted out. "Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" As she held her locket up high, the ginzishou appears in her hand, and when she waved her hand over the crystal bright lights exploded from the little crystal as Heero looked at its glare. With the glare, the ginzishou twirled around her hand as it set its place on her chest. Finally the glare begins to disappear as another blinding light shot out and angel wings began to form on her back. Heero gasp lightly as he witness her figurine body. When the body suit formed, ribbons cover her arms and legs as it were made into gloves and boots. With the ensemble of the blue skirt, a series of pink ribbons fly behind her as a red bow appears in her back. "Ready?" 

"Yeah, we got to hurry, get on the gundam." Heero said as he looked at her with slight awe. Once they got on the gundam, Heero felt somewhat… better, with Serena by his side. With his hands on the control panel, his hands started to shake as the nightmare started to haunt him again. "No… I must pay back for what I did… innocent people died because of a mistake I did…" He thought to himself as he headed towards the New Edwards Base, suddenly he felt a tingle… of warmth…? He diverted his head to his hand, as he saw a pair of slender white gloves over his. Serena nodded to him as she turned her head back to the screen of the gundam. 

Meanwhile at the plane where Sally Po and her crew is at, one of her officers lay a finger on the destruct button that will wipe off the base… along with the gundam pilots. 

"Final Safety Lock: Released. 900 seconds until explosion. Countdown: 900…899…"

"What have you done!" Major Sally rushed up to the computer screen as fright started to overcome her. "Crazy…"

The officer looked at her as he replied, "I'll take that as a compliment Major Sally… anyway, and the gundam pilots will die in a honorable death."

As she turned to face him, her voice told him, "There are some people that are hard to get rid of." 

"You mean the gundam pilots?" Another officer encountered onto them. 

"I happen to know one of them… he is a complicated case. You could say he's indestructible." 

"Heero! Can you hear me?" Sally yelled into the screen as her voice was carried to all the gundam pilots. "The missile self destruct system had been activated! OZ is going to blow you up along with the base!" 

Quatre quickly moved his hands over the control panel with the help of Mina. "Missile confirmed… the destruction could kill up to a 180 kilo miles radius!" 

"You gotta be joking Quatre!" Duo said in an urgent tone. "Let's get the hell out of here then!"

"But there is no way we can cover this long distance in 10 minutes!" Quatre said to him with Rei. 

Sally eyebrows came together as she said to the screen. "You may be able to escape here in time, but I have a very selfish favor to ask you… don't let them go off Heero!" 

"What… his name is Heero?" Duo said as he turned his jet to the newly arrived Wing, with Heero and Serena in it. "Are you going to desert us?" 

Quatre turned to Duo and told him an in strong voice. "No! He wont desert us!"

"Missile location: confirmed. I'm going in." Heero said in his monotone. 

"Heero! No you can't do this!" Serena said to him as she blocked his way of going out. 

Heero glared at her with his silent eyes as he said, "I must pay for what I did… now move out of my way." 

"Alright! I got these two." Duo said to Quatre and the rest of the senshis. "These two can still fly." 

"And please have another one for take off… Heero needs one." 

Duo turned to Mina with questioning eyes. "How can you be so sure he will survive?" 

"I just… know so." She smiled to him as she got in the plane with Quatre. Once she got in, her hands started to shake uncontrollably. "Don't worry… there might be 10% of him surviving but you and I got faith in him… but I know he can make it." Quatre said to her with a comforting voice. 

"Mission Completed." Heero said as he manages to disarm the wire, and climbed back out of the base missile system with Serena in the gundam on the verge of tears. 

"Unbelievable Heero…" Rei said in awe she realizes what that one guy just did… 

"NO!!" Lady Une yelled out as her fist pounded on the table as it trembled in wrath. "I will not let this happen!" 

"Col. Une!" An officer knocked on her door as he came in, bearing news. 

"What?"She scowled at his presence. "What do you want?"

He went over to her as he gave her papers regarding Mamoru. "He had been captured and is right now in the federation quarters." As soon as she heard this, a relief overcame her. 

"Good… you may leave now. I will personally assist this guest of honor…" When she reached the federation quarters, Mamoru Chiba looks straight into her devilish brown eyes. "My dear Mamoru-sama… how have you been?"

"Let me go right now!" He yelled to her as she neared him and sent a blow across his bloody face. "What do you want from me?" 

"You should know already Mamoru Chiba, or should I say Tuxedo Kamen." As Lady Une places a hand over his shoulder, she crosses to his over side before whispering her true target… "Your precious Tsukino Usagi… otherwise known as your neo- queen Serenity." 

"No… but how? I know you just want to capture me, leave her alone!" Mamoru said to her as he clenched his fist into balls of anger. "Take me, I don't care, don't hurt Usagi….please." 

Once Lady Une saw his weakness, she ran a finger over his face as it landed onto his lips. "Don't worry… I wont let anything happen to her, if you listen to me, or should I do it the hard way." 

"You evil son of -" Before he could continue, a bullet rang into the air as his voice was heard no more. 

"Good night my Mamoru… parting is such sweet sorrow." She laughed out loud into the bloody air as she left through the doors. "Dispose of him." 

"Yes colonel." Two officers by the door entered the room as they picked up the body and threw him overboard of Treize's boat. 

"Location: Verified. Requesting for touchdown contact." Ami ran her hand over the main controls of the carrier jet as Trowa steadied the jet, carrying his gundam. 

"Captain, two carrier jets from the 505 supply unit is requesting landing." The officer reported. 

"What are they carrying?" He replied with a wave of his hand.   
"Oz replacement of Aries." 

"Okay, request granted." The captain said to his officer as he reported the message to the pilots. 

By this time, Lady Une went to them with troubled eyes. "Wait… where are they stationed from?"  
Once the officer's hand flew over the control system, he said, "New Edwards Base." 

"You idiots! That's the enemy!" 

Ami braced herself as the plane crashed onto the runway. "Trowa! Are you alright?" She said to him despite the massive cut that slashed through her leg.   
"You're hurt… get off the ship and swim away as fast as possible." He said to her once he took awareness of her injury. "You are in no condition to fight now." 

"But… Trowa, please let me fight… I can.. and I don't…to leave you."

He turned away as he said "And I can't let you get hurt anymore. You have done too much for me."

"T- AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ami screamed out as an Aries was approaching them with his artillery.   
Without going straight with his mind, he covered her with his body and carried her to Heavyarms, located in the back of the carrier jet. "If you are to stay with me, stay in the gundam… it will be safer for you that way." 

"Thank you Trowa." She said as a faint smile appeared onto her face. "Wait… I think I can do something that might help you." As she scanned the area with approaching Leos, her brain began ticking… "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" With a quick thrust of her arms, ocean currents begun to rise into the air as bubbles of fog started to cover the boat. "Trowa listen to me, shoot your missiles where I point my finger to okay?" 

Once he nodded to her, a small mini-computer appeared onto her as she placed a finger onto her ear and a frame of blue glass flashed over her eyes. "There!" She pointed straight forward as Trowa launched a missile to it and blasted the Leo. "Go right… left! In back of you!" Before Heavyarms could turn around, Leo busts its beam rifle up Heavyarm's back. "A-" Before Ami could hit the floor, Trowa balanced her back up. "You alright?" 

"Yes, thank you. Use your Machine gun, it would be more sufficient." 

"Col. Une, they're getting the advance of the boat!" The officer ran to her with the news. 

"S H I T! Launch more Leos!" 

"Leo' damage is up to 70%." Another officer's face appeared onto the view screen. 

"Damn! Try to get the gundam overboard!" She yelled out to him before running to through the doors and reached 3-1. "Time for desperate needs…. I never thought I would use this." With trembling fingers, she touched a red button that she will probably regret for the rest of her life. 

"Mamoru?" At once red gleaming eyes flashed at her as the clone of Mamoru Chiba bowed to her with respect. "Hello Lady Une… long time no see." 

"Yes Mamoru, I have an important mission for you… you must complete it within time range." 

"Your wish is my command." He said in a husky voice. 

Lady Une gulped as she proceeded with her wish. "Do you understand?" 

"Mission accepted." 

"Wu Fei, you crazy! We're going to die like this!" Makoto, yelled out to him as Wu Fei got onto his gundam.   
"Hey, you were the one who wanted to come. I told you weak onnas should stay home!" 

"Why you… what the hell…" She quickly got onto Nataku-Shenlong. "What are you doing? Y-"

"Oh god… why did I bring you with me?" He muttered under his breath. "This is my gundam, not yours!"

"If you want to survive, you wont survive with this gundam!" She told him with crossed eyes. "Just… fine you have your way and I have mines!" Once she located the Aries and Leos approaching them, she closed her eyes as an antenna rise from her tiara. "Jupiter… Thunder crash!" With her crossed arms outstretched, supreme thunder from above the skies thundered its power before crashing onto the Aries. "You…" 

"Now hurry up! Here let me take over the gundam and you go after Treize!" 

"You can't handle the gundam!"

"Oh really?" A smug smile appeared on her face as she pushed him out of the seat and placed the belts over herself. With a quick flash over thecontrol panel, 3 Leos and 2 Aires were destroyed in less than 4 minutes. "You were saying… "

"You surprise me too much Makoto…. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" 

A bright smile appeared onto her face as she destroyed another Aries with Nataku's dragon fangs. "You think? Hey, we're partners here aren't we? So get your ass out here before I have to summon my dragon onto you!" She said with a playful laugh. 

Wu Fei, actually smiled back to Makoto before jumping out of the gundam and landed onto the floor. "Good luck… Makoto." 

"I ran out of missiles!" Trowa yelled out when Ami pointed to the west side of the boat. 

"Mercury Ice Storm Splash!" Darkness plunged around the gundam as a drop of water splashed onto the calm water beneath and ripples of her storm splash started to take its form. Rings of water surrounds her as she thrust out her hands and her ice storm splash took the Aries in its wrath. As the Aries disintegrated into the storm splash, Ami fell into Trowa caring arms. "You've done enough… I got enough fuel to take us back home, just stay back and relax." 

"Where do you think you are going?" A darkly voice entered the gundam. "Ah yes… Mizuno Ami…I care that you are well?" 

"You are…Mamoru Chiba!" Ami said as she got up by holding onto Trowa's shoulder. "But… you look somewhat different…" 

"Mamoru Chiba" laughed out loud as a sense of darkness plunged onto them. "Its because the Mamoru Chiba that you are looking for… is dead."

She gasped out as she backed away. "No… Mamoru Chiba-"

"Can't die?" He said with a smile. "Oh yes he can… and you and the other senshis will join him!" 

Before any of them could react, the skies thundered as rain poured onto them. "What's happening?" 

"Time to die now…" Mamoru said as he appeared on the gundam. As he walked towards them, Trowa stood in front of Ami and protected her with his arms. "You are not getting any closer than this!"   
"Tsk tsk tsk…. Trowa Barton. Let this be… this is not your world. She belongs with her senshis and Mamoru Chiba and you are destined to be alone in this cruel world… not one person will care…" Mamoru Chiba said with a smug smile and his hand reached for his back and pulled out a gun. "Say good bye Ami." 

"No!!" Trowa screamed out as he shield her, for the last time and the bullets rang up his back. "Ami…" 

"Trowa!!" Ami grasped onto him as blood escaped his back. "No… why were you so-"

"Crazy?" A faint smile appeared on his face as he said his last sentence. "Because I love…you." 

"T…T…Trowa…" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mamoru laughed (boy, doesn't he love laughing?) as he slowly walked towards the couple. "You ready?" 

"What is wrong with you?!" Ami yelled out as tears came down her cheeks. "Why did you have to kill him? You… monster!" 

"No Ami… I'm a clone. Now come with me or should I do it the hard way?" 

"Why.. why do you want me? What do you want with us?" 

"This is none of your concern… yet." 

"Rei, we have to get to the New Edwards Base. Tell the others!" 

"Right!" She turn on the screen as her face appeared on all of the others. "Listen, we're going to meet at the New Edwards Base. Get there as soon as possible." 

"All right!" Mina said as she replied to her while Quatre started to jet for the New Edwards base. 

"Mission accepted." Heero's monotone rang through the system as he piloted the gundam. 

"Hey nice to finally see you!" Makoto said once the other gundams had landed. "How come gundam 03 hasn't responded yet?"

"What? Trowa hasn't responded yet?" Mina said with Quatre alert by his disappearance. "Are you sure?" 

"Hey Mina, I've been fighting and using Chang's gundam for a while now and I haven't heard a thing." Makoto replied as she moved Nataku Shenlong towards the others. 

"Wow… Wu-man is actually letting a woman pilot the gundam?" Duo said in a surprised tone. 

Quatre clicked a buttons as the screen blinked. "Trowa! He's… not there… either is Ami-sama." 

"What? Ami is missing too?" 

"What is that smell?" Serena muttered under her breath as she peered at the view screen from Wing gundam. "Heero can you do a close up on Trowa's pilot seat? There's something wrong." 

Once the scanner was shifted towards his seat, the scarlet fluids were seen. "B…Blood…" 

"TROWA!" Quatre yelled out as soon as he saw him lying in a pool of blood by the control panel. At once he jumped out of his gundam and ran straight for his. Mina saw this and jumped out as well. As they all got into Trowa's gundam, tears sprung everyone's eyes. "T…Trowa…" Quatre sobbed as Mina held him in her arms. "Sh… Quatre… Trowa has gone to a better place." 

"But… he was so… kind!" Quatre wailed out as Mina wiped away his tears. "He was so… peaceful… why did he deserved to die like this?" 

Serena blinked back tears as she kneeled down and touched the blood. "Trowa… Ami…" 

"AH AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I see that you are all finally here…" A voice boomed into the speakers. "Now that you are under my control-" 

"We aren't under anyone's control!" Duo yelled out as Mamoru's face appeared upon the bloody screen… with a knife close to Ami's neck. "Uh-oh…"

"And you were saying Mr. Maxwell… ah yes now… how should I do this?" Mamoru deepened his knife on her flesh as crimson blood showed. 

"Ahhh…" Ami breathed deeply as she felt the blade go in. "Serena! Get everyone out! It's a- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams filled the air as the blade of the immortal being was thrust into her stomach… 

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIII!" The senshis yelled out in angst. "You… sick retard!" Rei spat out as soon as Mamoru licked the blood dripping off its blade. 

"Ah but of course… now I have 2 people under my control… or should I say eternal sleep?" 

"What do you want?" Serena yelled out as tears flowed from her eyes. "Mamoru…. Why?"

"I want you…dead." He simply said as he struck the knife onto the floor. "I've always did." 

Serena looked up into the screen as she walked towards it. "You want me dead… and if I am to die… will you let the innocent people go as my last wish?" 

"But of course… anything you say my love." 

Heero took Serena by the hand, as she was about to walk past him. "I wont let you do it." 

"He…Heero, it's the only way. He already killed… too many people's lives." Serena murmured as she brought her head close to his. "Promise me… that you will keep this world under peace…" 

"Se-" Before he could continue, Serena pressed her lips upon his and sealed him with a kiss of eternity. "Promise me Heero." 

With heavy eyes he nodded and slowly let her hand go. Suddenly Mina let go of Quatre and went off with Serena. "Serena, I wont let you do this alone… the only reason he wants you dead is because he doesn't want the senshis to rise and so the world could be under his brutal rule." 

"Mina, Mina, Mina… you always knew what's under my sleeve don't you?" Mamoru said with a mischief tone. "Yes… that is correct, so you might as well die too!" Suddenly Mamoru closed his eyes as he disappeared from the base… and onto the gundam. "Good Bye Mina." He quickly thrust the sword in her stomach. "Q…" 

"Mina…" Quatre gasped as he clutched onto the sword's blade and held onto her hand. "I will… not let you die… alone." With a small smile, his soft blue eyes plunged into darkness…

"Quatre…." Mina cried softly as she pounded lightly on his chest. "No… I will get revenge." With tried eyes, she glared at Mamoru with scorned eyes and launched her most powerful attack. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" As the star becomes a giant big heart and was about to strike the enemy, Makoto conjured up a dragon and thrust her arms out. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" 

At once, the two powers evolved around each other and came straight forth Mamoru. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" As the smoke began to fade away, Mamoru stood there with half a grin and a drop of blood fell onto the floor. "Is that your best shot?" 

"Hai yah!" A sword was thrust through Mamoru's back as Wu Fei appeared with it. "Now what?"

"Yeah Wu Fei!" Makoto yelled out as she pumped her fist in the air… "Hey that was my line!"

He smiled at her, as he said, "Not anymore… AHH!" Suddenly Mamoru struck in his breath and released his true power. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" White blinding light exploded from his body as Wu Fei was flying at Makoto. 

"Hey you okay?" She said to him as she helped him up. "What… is happening?" 

"Se-Serena…" Mamoru grunted as his eyes turned back to brown instead of red. "Serena… I'm so sorry… I-" 

"You traitor!!" Lady Une appeared at the doorway. "Die you bastard!" With a click of her gun, Mamoru laid still at the ground. "Now you will all die!!" 

"NNNNNOOOO!!" Mamoru yelled out as he rushed towards the senshis and covered them with his body. "A… Ser-" 

"Mamoru!!" Serena yelled out as he slumped in front of her. "Ma…Mamoru…why?" 

"I.. have to, it's the only way I will ever feel better about myself… I killed too many under Oz's control… I can only do this Serena…" He breathed her name as he faced forever sleep. 

"You fool!!" Lady Une yelled out as she struck her gun back into her waist. "But no matter… you all would be able to join him along with your senshis!!" An evil smile appeared on her face as she pushed a button on a device and the all the OZ stations received the order.

"Operation Libra has been activated." 

"What? NO!! Who activated it!" The captain yelled out at once Operation Libra had been said. 

"Col. Une." The officer said to him once his hands flew over the control panel. 

The captain went straight for the view screen as he grabbed the mike. "Col. Une, are you sure about this? I mean, does Col. Treize know about Operation Libra? It could destroy the-"

"I know the consequences Captain, remember your status at OZ." She said in a warning tone. "But…" The captain begun, as he was in a search for words. "As you say Col. Une." As he turned to his crew and said, "ActivateOperation Libra, head for space." 

"Yes Captain!" A chorus of soldiers said out as they each took their stations. 

"What's Operation Libra?" Rei wondered as she didn't like the sound of it. "Duo, you know what it is?" 

"I'm as clueless as you." 

"Operation Libra…" Serena murmured softly to herself as she closed her eyes. "Lady Une, don't!" 

"No Usagi, its too late… you will all die!!" She yelled out in a hysterical tone before disappearing off the sliding doors. "Good Bye Usagi… I can kill you all!!" 

"NO!! What happened!" Makoto rushed to the door and banged against it as it shattered, but didn't move. "Shit!!" 

"She plans to get on the Libra, and destroy the earth… from space!!" Serena yelled out as her want for pacifism would be shattered in beam cannon. "No we got to get out of here!" 

"Hey, they don't call us gundam pilots for nothing Usagi, watch." Duo yelled out as he along with the others ran up to the wall and kicked it open. "Damn…." Makoto said in awe. 

"C'mon, we don't got time to waste!" Heero yelled out as he took Serena's hand and ran with her to Wing Gundam. "Duo, Wu Fei, let's go!" 

"Right!" Wu Fei said as he took Makoto and rushed towards Shenlong. "Hey Duo, you ready?" 

"Way ahead of you pal!" A smile took over his face as Rei pushed a few buttons and within a few minutes, Desthscythetook over space with Shenlong and Wing. "Anyone stupid enough nears me, dies!!" He yelled out as his eyes search for the battleship, Libra. 

"Leos located at 12 sharp Duo!" Rei said as she activated the scanner. "25 of them!" 

"Don't worry babe, nothing can withstand me!" Duo said as he whipped out his beam scythe 

and slashed through 12 of them. "Crap, there are too many!" 

"That's where we come in!" Wu Fei said as he stretched his arms out and crashed 2 Leos. 

"Hey don't forget me!" Makoto yelled out as she thrust her arms forth and thunder shocked the Leos. 

"AAAAHH!!" Lady Une yelled out as she banged on Libra's control panel. 

"Lady Une, don't forget this one." Treize voice entered the room as he pointed to the button that can destroy all of the gundams in one shot. 

"Treize…" Lady Une said as determination came over her and she jammed the button. At once, the beam cannon wasactivated and gathered up all its energy. 'AAAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no! The beam cannon…" Serena gasp out as she looked at it, through Wing's eyes. "No…." 

"Serena what are you doing?!" Heero yelled out as she climbed out of Wing. 

A faint smile appeared on her face as she placed her forehead to his. "Remember what you promised me? Now it's the time…" 

"But…" Heero said in distress as he tried to bring her back, but she resisted. "Trust in your own power." She whispered before kissing him. 

"Ser…Serena…" He said as he watched her get on top of Wing gundam as she brought out her Moon wand with the holy silver crystal on the crescent. "SERENA!!" 

She turned to her comrades as Makoto and Rei appeared on the sides. "Ready?" 

"But… you cant, its my-" 

"Hey, watch it meatball head, I can't let you get all the credit." Rei smiled at her before she shouted out, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She drew out an arrow and was about to launch it when a blinding light flashed before all of their eyes. "It's coming!!" 

Serena's eyes furrowed as she whispered out some mystic words and the holy silver crystal began to shine…. "NOW!"

"Jupiter… Oak Evolution!" Forest green leaves suddenly surrounds Makoto as she transforms into a princess with the sign of Jupiter on her forehead and the transformation completes, the leaves circulates the power beam and joins the fire being sent by Rei. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The girls yelled out as their powers combine and was being charged at the cannon beam. 

"No… what is this? Increase the power!!" Lady Une yelled out as the power percentile was up to 200%. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
"Serena!" 

"Re!" 

"Makoto!!" 

As the screams perished off space, their powers left them as their scared bodies fell. "NOOOO!!" 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!" 

"Serena!!" Heero dived down towards the Earth he caught her lifeless body. "Ser-" 

"Heero…." Serena whispered as her heart stopped… along with the other senshis. 

"Active the beam cannon again!!" Treize yelled out as the cannon begun to warm up. 

"Bean cannon up to 98% and rising." The soldier reported. "Highest level reached." 

"F I R E!!" 

"No… this will not happen!" Duo yelled out as his heart shattered and watched the beam cannon head their way… "REI!!" 

"Duo! Wu Fei! Clear the area… this is mines!" Heero yelled out in rage as he pulled the control panels and Wing Gundam stood in the way… "Target: Locked!" 

"Heero!" Wu Fei and Duo yelled out as they saw their leader.   
"I will… I will… I will… I will SURVIVE!!" Heero screamed out as he launched his buster rifle at it as the two beams collided. "SERENA! I LOVE YOU!!" 


End file.
